Surprises
by Jenny2010
Summary: Nick Jonas and Mia pregnancy story. I sat there with the little test screaming 'PREGNANT' at me. After taking five tests and coming up with the same result test after test, I knew my life would never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first try at a Pregnancy story. Just a little background info. Mia and Nick have been in a serious relationship for a couple year. Joe and Mia are best friends for life. Just a heads up Nick doesn't come in to this till the end of the chapter. I rated this story 'PG-13' just in case, for later chapters. You just don't know where the story might lead.

**Chapter 1**

This can't be real, I am supposed to be the responsible one. Now I'm sitting on the floor of the bathroom staring at the little stick that would change my life forever. This just cant be right, it was only one night. 'One night of pure ecstasy, the best night I will ever have. The kind of night one can only dream of.' Wait…What am I thinking it was a mistake! I scolded myself. I need to take another one. I thought as I scrambled up off the floor and put the stick with the other four identical sticks in a line on the floor. I grabbed the last stick out of the box.

"Ok now you better not lie to me like the others." I say to the stick a little hysterically. I pace the floor waiting for the results. After what seems like an hour I pick up the little stick. My eyes start fill as I look down at the little stick in my hands. (PREGNANT) As soon as I see what it say I collapse.

"No I cant be pregnant! I'm only 19 I have my whole future ahead of me. Oh god what am I going to tell Nick. He is going to hate me forever." I say through the sobs that have over taken me.

'Bang!' 'Bang!' 'Bang!' "Mia are you ok in there? I thought I heard crying. Nick called, he said he tried you three times but you didn't pick up. He asked me to check on you after you told him you think you have the flue. Is that why you have been throwing up every morning? Anyway Nick asked me to have you call him as ASAP. He was just getting ready to leave his hotel to head to the studio for his interview on Jimmy Fallen." Joe says.

"I'm fine Joe, thanks for checking." I say trying to sound like I haven't been crying. I don't succeed my voice break in the middle..

"Mia you don't sound fine." Joe says turning the handle. OH NO I FORGOT TO LOCK IT! Its not like I was expecting anyone to come in when I was home alone. My mom is always off dating one guy or another. She is a flight attendant so she would show up with a strange guy at all hours of the night. I scramble trying to get to the door before he opens it. To late Joe opens the door to see me sitting on the floor with bright red eyes. I quickly put my hand behind my back so he doesn't see what I'm holding.

"Oh Mia I know you miss him, he will be back before you know." Joe says pulling me into a hug. I relax into him. Joe is one of my best friends, we have been friends for at least ten years. He is always there for me. We tried dating once but it was just awkward. We both knew we were better off friends. After that Joe introduced me to Nick and we just hit it off. We have been dating for almost two years now. I started to sob into Joe's chest as he rocked me back and forth trying to sooth me.

"Mia are you ok?" Joe says starting to pull back. I shake my head and hold onto him for dear life. "Mia how about you tell me what's really wrong. This is a strange reaction for just missing Nick. Specially when you wouldn't even answer his calls."

"I didn't have my phone on me. I just really miss him." I say not looking Joe in the eyes. I am a horrible liar but its easier when I don't look the person straight in the eyes. Joe sits back on his heels as I put my hands in my lap. I look down at my hands in my lap. I gasp forgetting that I have the test in my hand. I throw my hand behind my back and look at Joe. I hope he didn't see the test. Joe is staring at something on the floor next to him. Oh no I forgot about the tests on the floor.

"Mia…" Joe says as his face pales. He picks up the test and examines it. Then he picks up all the others.

"Joe I.. I…." I put my head in my hands and start sobbing again. After about five minutes Joe picks me up and takes me to my bed.

"Nick?" Is all Joe says. I nod my head unable to speak.

"We need to call Nick." Joe says pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"No we cant tell him he is going to hate me." I say but my voice cracks on 'hate'.

"Mia I don't know how he is going to react but I know he couldn't hate you. He loves you and always will that's why he deserves to know." Joe says while he rubs my back.

"Can we wait till he gets home?"

"I don't."

"Joe please I just cant tell him over the phone." I say interrupting him.

"Fine but we have to make a dr.'s appointment." I nod.

After I get off the phone with the dr.'s office Joe comes in with my cell phone. Its ringing I take it and look to see who is calling even though I already know. My face pales as I see Nick's picture on the screen. I sigh and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh Mia thank god I have been trying to get a hold of you all day. Are you ok? Did you go to the dr. to see if its really the flue?" I smile he always worries to much about me.

"Shhh, I'm um… ok." I say looking at Joe for help as my eyes fill up again. He goes behind me to rub my back the way he knows will calm me down. I clear my throat. "I'm doing better now that you sent Joe to find me. I have had a hard morning. Joe helped me with some stuff then I called the dr. to set an appointment."

"Oh no, was it your mom again. Is she giving you a hard time. I told you, you are more than welcome to go to our house. My mom knows how your mom is and she said there is always room for you. You can go over and crash in my bed." Nick says then stops as the thoughts fill his head from the last time Mia was in his bed. I blush as I remember that night. I shake my head trying to clear it.

"It wasn't my mom, I haven't seen her all weekend. I got sick again this morning."

"Oh baby I'm sorry. I wish I was there to help you."

"Me too." I say then the tears start flowing.

"I miss you so much. I will be on the first flight home."

"No Nick you need to finish up everything you need to do in NY. If you come home know you will just have to leave me again."

"Baby don't cry! I am done with everything, I will be home before tomorrow morning I promise." He says his voice full with worry. I hear someone talking in the background. "Baby I have to go I love you and I will see you within 24 hours."

"I love you too." I say then he hangs up. I just sit there for a minute staring at the counter as my hands unconsciously fall to my still flat stomach.

"Lets go get you something to eat." Joe says taking my hand. We go to the local diner. After we are done eating. Or in my case scooting food around my plate Joe takes me home. As soon as I get to my bed I crash. I am completely exhausted.

I wake up to Nick climbing into my bed and cuddling up behind me. This isn't strange he comes over and sleeps with me when ever my mom is gone. I turn around to face him forgetting for the moment that I am keeping something huge from him. I'm just happy to have him here with me. I really missed him while he was gone for two weeks.

"Hi baby." Nick says leaning over and kissing me. I pull back and press my forehead to his.

"I missed you tones." I say as my eyes fill up to the brim.

"Shhh baby its ok I'm here now." He says leaning in and kissing me, I don't kiss him back. I feel so guilty, I don't deserve him. I turn around and stare at my closet. My hands resting on my stomach. 'I'm sorry baby you deserve to have a good strong mommy. I am already letting you down.' I think to my baby as tears roll down my cheeks. Nick's arms wrap around me.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nick asks confused. I shake my head not wanting to talk and let him know I'm crying. After a couple minutes he sighs and gets up. I turn to see where he is going. I can only see his outline in the light from the window. He goes out into the hall and I hear the bathroom door open. I jump up off my bed, oh my god did I pick up the tests? I turn on my light and see the tests on my night stand. I run over and push them into a drawer. I sit on the bed and wait for Nick to come back in. I need to tell him sorry, I will tell him later I promise myself. I wait ten minutes but I don't hear any noise from the bathroom. I walk over and knock on the door.

"Nick?" Complete silence. "Nick!" I say louder. He opens the door with a box in his hand. I look at it then realize it's the box from the tests. I grab his hand and take him to my room. "Ok Nick I was hopping to tell you all this later." I say as the tears start streaming down my face. I pull out the test and show him.

AN: There you go the first chapter i hoped you enjoyed reading. How do you think Nick is going to react when Mia tells him?

What do you think so far? Please let me know :)


	2. Chapter 2

Heads up! Mia's mom has a bad reaction to the news. Denise has a talk with Mia. First Dr. appointment, Huge news!

**Chapter 2**

"Is…" Nick starts then takes in a deep breath. "Ours?" I nod.

"Yes Nick this is just as much your baby as it is mine." I say as he puts his hands on my still flat stomach. After a couple of dead silent minutes Nick pulls me to him.

"I'm here for you baby. I love you and I will always be here for you. I thought we would get married then have kids but I guess our baby just didn't want to wait that long." I sit on his lap and stare into his eyes. I cant believe it he doesn't hate me.

"Married?" I ask as he wipes the tears away.

"Yes baby, I went in to the jeweler and designed a ring for you I was going to propose to you on your birthday next week. Joe called me yesterday to tell my the ring had been delivered and it is waiting in my dresser."

"You don't hate me? I'm ruining your life. This baby is unplanned, what are we going to tell your parents." I say in a rush as I play with the purity ring on his finger. He sighs.

"We just have to be honest with everyone. They will be disappointed but they will not abandon us." I let out a huge yawn. "Come on lets get you two some sleep." Nick says standing up and placing me on my bed then getting in on the other side and snuggling up to me.

I wake up to screaming. I open my eyes, my light is on and my mom is yelling at Nick who is standing beside my side of the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing in my house? I told you, you are not invited here. Get the hell out of my house and stay away from her." She says pointing her finger at me.

"I will leave if you calm down and don't freak out on her when I'm gone." Nick says but I grab his hand as I stand up.

"Mom he isn't going anywhere without me. If you want him out then you want me out. We are a team and I cant stand you always being like this. You bring guys home at all hours of the night. Who are you to tell me I cant have a strong and loyal man by my side. You are never around when I need you. He is always around when I need him. You have never acted like a mother towards me. I am always cleaning up after you, taking care of you when one of your boyfriends dump you. I act more like a mother towards you. He is to good to me, he is the one who picks up the pieces after one of our fights while you leave me." I yell back in frustration. She looks at me in shock then starts coming at me with her hand raised. Nick pulls me behind him before she can get to me.

"No you will not hurt her any longer she is going to come live with me and my family. You will never lay a hand on her or my son." My mouth drops open behind his back. I look around him to see my mother stop in her tracks.

"Oh I see the little whore is pregnant now huh. Well that's fantastic another disappointment to add to the list. You are banned from this house. I never want to see or hear from you again. As far as I'm concerned I no longer have a daughter. You never brought me anything but disappointment anyway. My life can start getting good again. Finally I can have happiness." She spits out then turns on her heals to walk out. "You have one hour to get all you stuff out of this house. I don't want to see a single trace of evidence that I ever had a daughter." She yells as she walks down the hall. We hear the front door slam and I collapse with heart wrenching sobs.

"Mia come on baby, I know that was horrible but we need to get you out of here. I will come back with help while you relax at home. Its not good for my son if you are stressed out." There it was again 'his son' and he called his families house my home.

"Are you really ok with this baby? Are you really excited to have a baby?" I ask.

"Its earlier than I expected but yes I cant wait to be a daddy." He says picking me up and carrying me to his truck. The whole way 'home' Nick was on the phone sending friends and family to clean up my stuff and bring it to his house. After he hung up I grabbed his phone.

"Oh my gosh Nick, I have to call Joe he has to get there and hide the pregnancy tests and box before someone else accidentally finds out."

"Wait does Joe know?"

"Yeah he found out yesterday he's the one who made me make the dr. appointment." I say as the phone rang.

"Joe are you almost to my mom's house?"

"Yeah the others are following in separate cars so we can get all your things. I'm sorry Mia, your mom is such a beast. She never deserved you."

"Thank you Joe I really appreciate that. I need you to hide every trace of the tests."

"Ok I will hurry in before anyone else can see. Did you tell Nick?"

"Yeah and he's wonderful, of course it was a shock at first but then he came around. Now he is excited about being a daddy." I say grabbing Nick's hand and squeezing it.

"See I told you Mia. Telling the truth is always better than hiding something. Well I just got here I am going to go in I will call you after everything is out."

"Ok thank you so much Joe." Then we hung up. The rest of the ride was pretty silent both of us in our own thoughts. When we pulled up I opened the door to get out but Nick grabbed my arm.

"Let me help you down it's a long drop down." I sighed as Nick came around and helped me down. "Lets get you up to bed then I will go help everyone."

"Oh Nick please don't leave me." I say grabbing onto his arm for dead life.

"I don't think you want any of them to pack up your under clothes. I wont be gone long." He says as we enter his room. We go sit on the bed.

"Joe can get those I just cant stand being all alone in this big house."

"Ok baby I will stay with you don't worry." Nick pulls out his phone and calls Joe to let him know he was staying with me. After he hangs up we lay back and I curl up into his side and cry myself to sleep.

I just lay there laying on my back on Nick's bed looking around, my hands rested on my stomach. I feel around I think I already have a bump. I jump up and pull up my shirt. I stare at my little rounded bump. Isn't it to early to be showing already. Its only been about a month and I already have a bump. I am going to be huge if I keep growing like this. I sigh laying both my hands on my stomach. 'I promise you baby I am going to be a good mommy, you already have the best daddy in the world. He loves you so much. He think you are his little man but mommy thinks you are going to be a daddies girl.' I say as I rub my belly. Nick had gone downstairs to talk with his family. I didn't want to leave the warmth and acceptance of his bed so I stayed right up here. I was in my own little world when heard a sniffle from the door way. I looked over expecting Nick so I was surprised to see Denise. I pulled my shirt back down and turned to face her.

"Oh Mia." Denise said as she wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Hi Denise." I say timidly. I thought of her as a mother so I could take it that I had caused her pain.

"Mia, Nick told me and his father everything. Your mother has always been horrible to you. I'm sorry how she treated you know one ever deserves being treated like that. I'm glade my Nick was there when you needed him the most. If she has laid one hand on you specially in your condition, I just don't know what would have happened when we all found out." She says shaking her head and walking towards me. "We have talk about it and we think you and Nick need start looking for a place. Its not that we don't want you, because we love you like a daughter. Its because you two are starting a family and you need a good house and nice yard for your family to grow. Nick wants you to sleep in here with him. His argument was your already pregnant what else could happen." I blush a deep red when she says this. "Are you comfortable enough to sleep in here with him or do you want me to set up the guest bedroom?"

"If you and Kevin sr. don't mind I would love to sleep in here. Its easier to sleep when Nick is with me."

"Ok sweetheart then in here it is. Mia I want you to know that I am here for you. If you have any questions or concerns please don't hesitate to come to me. I love our chats on Sundays but I wish they were more often. You are the daughter I never had but always wanted. I think we are going to need to go maternity clothes shopping soon. I didn't show till four months." I hugged her tight, tears rolling down my face again.

"Oh boy I am already sick of crying please tell me this wont last long." I say as we both let out a laugh.

"I'm afraid it does sweetheart. Now lets clean ourselves up and go eat some diner." I wipe my eyes and follow her downstairs. When we enter the kitchen Nick looks up and pats the seat beside him. I smile walking to the table. I am about to sit down when the smell of fish hits my nose. I cover my mouth and run to the bathroom. I get to the toilet just in time. After I am done with the first wave of it I rest my head on my arm which is resting on the toilet seat. I feel someone rubbing my back then it hits again. I start crying because it makes me so exhausted and it hurts. Someone hands me a glass of water. I thank them not knowing who it was. After a couple minutes of nothing I sit back and rest my back against the bathtub.

"Are you ok?" Nick asks voice full of worry. I just nod my head. "Do you need anything?"

"Toothbrush." I said then put my head back on the edge of the tub.

"How far along are you Mia?" Denise asked. I think for a minute calculating it.

"Four weeks." I say taking another drink of water.

"My morning sickness lasted until my fourth month." I groaned. "When is your dr. appointment?"

"On Tuesday at 11 am." Just then Nick came in with my toothbrush and toothpaste. I told him thank you then brushed my teeth.

"Do you think you are in the mood to eat anything?" Nick asked.

"Maybe some crackers but I cant sit in the kitchen with that smell." I said sending Denise an apologetic look.

"Its ok sweetheart I understand." Denise says. Nick helped me to the couch and Denise brought me crackers. After convincing them I was fine they went into eat their dinner.

"Nick wake up my dr. appointment is in an hour and it takes at least 15 minutes to get to his office." I say trying to wake Nick up. He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Ok just let me take a quick shower." He says getting up and running to the shower. I sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans, a white crochet sleeveless shirt with a frilly bottom and a little pink shrug. I slipped on a pair of white flip flops as I made my way to the kitchen for a pop-tart. Denise and Frankie were sitting at the table so I sat with them. We talked until Nick came running down.

"Got to go, got to go." Nick grabs my hand and we head to the front door.

"Are you two sure you don't want me to come with you?" Denise yelled after us.

"Yeah we will be fine mom. We will bring back ultrasound pictures for you." Nick yelled back before he closed the door. Nick took my hand when we were on the way to the dr.'s.

"A little nervous are we?" I ask Nick.

"Just a little."

We checked in ten minutes early which was a good thing because there was a huge amount of paper work to fill out. After I turned in the paper work I got called back. After I got settled in the room the nurse handed me a plastic cup with a lid and told me I needed to give a urine sample so they could test just to make sure that I really was pregnant. I had no doubt in my head that I was but I still went in and peed in there cup. After a while the dr. came in with my chart.

"Hello I am dr. Braxton." He says and shakes mine and Nick's hands.

"Hi, I'm Mia Adams and this is Nick Jonas he's the father."

"Nice to meet you two, ok lets get down to it. You are definitely pregnant Mrs. Adams."

"Oh please call me Mia."

"Ok then Mia, how long has it been."

"About a month." Dr. Braxton asks us lots more questions.

"Ok now that the questions are out of the way how about we take a look at your baby." I smile and nod. I lay back on the table and Nick stands up to stand beside me. I pull up my shirt and pull my pants under my belly. "Ok this should be warm I had it in the warmer." Dr. Braxton says as he squirts gel on my stomach. Instantly you can hear a whooshing noise. Dr. Braxton moves the wand around and concentrated on the screen. He moved around some more as if trying to see something that wasn't there.

"Is everything ok dr." Nick asks grabbing my hand.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just counting how many there are."

"Wait what?" I say with a little shake to my voice.

"Look here." Dr. Braxton says pointing to the screen. "One, two and three. It looks like you are having triplets Mia congrats." Tears start flowing as I look at my babies inside me. I look over at Nick he is just staring at the screen with his mouth open. I reach up and close it with a little laugh.

"Nick baby are you alright?" He just looks down at me then captures my lips. He gives me the sweetest kiss.

"I love you so much." He says looking back up at the screen as the tears start rolling down his face as well.

"I love you too Nick." After giving us the pictures and telling me how careful I had to be especially because I am carrying multiples the dr. led us out and made appointments for every month. He says he is going to watch me extra careful since I am so young, this is my first pregnancy and I am having multiples which makes it even higher risk. When we get back to the car Nick turns to me and hugs me. He nuzzles my neck as I melt into his chest. We stand like that for an unimaginable time. With a sigh I pull back and smile up at him. I reach up and wipe the tears off his face.

"I love you baby." Nick says then picks me up and sets me in my seat before going around to his side and getting in. I take the ultrasound pictures out of my purse. I set them out baby 'A', baby 'B' and baby 'C'.

"Wow triplets, Nick how are we going to do this. I was worried about having one now we are going to have three."

"Shh Mia we are going to be fine we have my whole family that is more than willing to help. I love you Mia thank you for giving me this gift." He says as tears roll down his cheeks.

"Are you scared at all?"

"I'm scared half to death but I know how strong we are. We will give these babies all they need and want." He says giving me a kiss and picking up the pictures. "I can tell already that we make beautiful babies." I laugh and snuggle up to him.

"They are just little aliens now. They don't even look like babies yet. How can you tell we make beautiful babies?"

"That's a good nickname daddies little 'Aliens'." He says smiling at the pictures and let his other hand fall to my stomach.

AN: What do you think about Nick's reaction? What do you think about Mia's mom? And most important what do you guys think about triplets?

Hop you enjoyed that chapter as well. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Heads up! Mia has a heart to heart with Joe, Pregnancy cravings, and Mia's Birthday. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

When we pull up I see the curtains in the living room window moving.

"Are you ready?" I ask Nick.

"I don't think we have a choice mom is going to come out if we take to long." He says with a little laugh. I sigh and wait for him to come around and help me out. I walk inside with both hands over my belly.

"How did the appointment go?" Denise asks.

"It went really good. I am in perfect health and we go at HUGE surprise when dr. Braxton was doing the ultrasound." I say as I sit down on the couch.

"How about you go get everyone then we will tell everyone what happened when the dr. did the ultrasound." Nick says wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I turn into him and relax on his chest. When I'm getting the pictures out of my purse the whole family piles into the living room.

"Ok are you guys sure your ready for the news?" I ask.

"Yes!" Everyone says in an echo.

"Ok meet baby 'A'." I say holing up the first picture.

"Now baby 'B'." Nick says holing up the second picture.

"Oh and how could we forget baby 'C'." I say holding up the last picture.

"TRIPLETS!" Denise says jumping up and running over to look closer. I laugh as everyone comes by and looks at the pictures and touches my belly. I guess I am going to have to get used to my belly being public property to them. The last one to come over is Joe. He hugs me and rubs my back.

"Oh Mia how is your tinny little body going to be able to handle this." He says with a little catch in his breath. I pull away to see a tear roll down his cheek. I grab his hand and stand up.

"I will be right back I'm going to talk to Joe in the other room." I say as everyone looks up from where they are perched listening to Nick talk about the ultrasound. I walk up the stairs and sit down on Joe's bed. He lays down on his back next to me. "Joe what's wrong?" I ask grabbing his hand.

"I'm scared for you Mia, how is a tinny size 2, five foot even girl supposed to carry triplets. I don't like to see you in pain. I'm afraid that I am losing my best friend. You don't need me anymore I'm just melting into the background." I lay back and hug him sideways.

"Joe I am strong me and my babies are going to be just fine. I don't think you could ever fade into the background. You are the second most important person in my life and I love you. I will always need you by my side. You could never lose me because I couldn't survive without you in my life. Our friendship might be a little bumpy at times because I need Nick. There's no way around it I need both of you two. You better not be best friend dumping me are you?" I say giving him a stern look.

"I'm sorry Mia I was being selfish. I love you too you will always be my bestest friend in the world. No one gets me like you do." He says smoothing my hair back. I kiss him on his cheek and get up.

"Come on bestie." I say holding out my hand. "You know what I think we should get?" I ask as we make our way down stairs to rejoin the family.

"What?"

"We should get those cheesy best friend charms. That way we will always be around each other."

"I think that is a wonderful idea Mia." Joe says lighting up the way he does when he gets an idea. When we reach the living room we separate. Joe goes into the living room and I go to the fridge. I am starving. I look all through the fridge and pick out a couple things that sound good. I shut the fridge and look at the counter to see what I picked out. Dill pickles , chocolate sauce, caramel sauce and celery. I think for a minute then I have the perfect idea for a snack that uses all these ingredients. I open the freezer to find rocky road ice cream my favorite. I scoop some into a bowl then start topping it with all my delicious fridge findings. I chop up the pickles and sprinkle them on top. I grab a stick of celery and use is as a spoon to taste my creation.

"Mmmm…." I say closing my eyes. This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life. My eyes snap open as I feel arms wrap around me and hold my belly. "You should try this, it's the best thing you will ever taste in your life." I say offering Nick a piece of celery with everything on it. Nick lets go and steps away.

"What is that?" Nick says looking at my bowl. I even made it pretty with 5 celery sticks poking out of the ice cream.

"Its rocky road ice cream with chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, dill pickles and I am using the celery as and edible spoon." I say taking a bit. "It just hits that spot you know. Like you finally found what you have been searching for your whole life."

"Mom!" Nick yells towards the living room. Denise comes running in.

"What?" She looks at Nick's face to the counter to my bowl. She laughs and walks over to me.

"Do you want some?" I offer.

"No thanks Mia I don't think I could stomach pregnancy cravings."

"Ok your loss." I say shoveling it in as Nick starts to put everything away. "Here let me help." I say to Nick.

"No you just take your concoction to the table and I will finish cleaning up."

"Aw thanks Nick." I say leaning in and kissing him. He gags a little then turns me around pointing me to the table. I go sit at the table and glare at him while I start eating. Joe comes in a couple minutes later and sits down beside me.

"Are you going to hog all that yummy looking ice cream?" Joe says pulling out a spoon and takes a huge bite as Nick yells trying to worn him. Joe gags and forces to swallow down the bite.

"Wasn't that the best thing you have ever had in your life?" Joe shakes his head turning a little green then he bolts for the bathroom. I take my empty bowl to the sink then go check on Joe. "Joe are you ok?" I ask finding him on the bathroom floor.

"Remind me to never eat anything you make, at least while you are pregnant." He says pulling himself up and going up to his bathroom to brush his teeth. I go look in the mirror have chocolate on my chin. Well that's just gross I say bending over to grab some toilet paper to wipe my face. When I get closer to the toilet the barf smell hits then the nausea follows. Let my just tell you that snack was good going down but coming back up its horrible.

"Oh Mia how did I know I would find you here." Nick says pulling my into him. I cry on him for a couple minutes then pull myself together. I go up and brush my teeth.

I grown as I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. Nick is right behind me rubbing his eyes.

"It must be 5:30 again." Nick says sinking down to rub my back. I have been throwing up every morning for the last four days. Then again at 11am and 9:30pm. I give myself a good ten minutes then I get up and brush my teeth. Nick pulls me back to bed to snuggle, knowing that's what I need right now. I always get really upset after I get sick. I lay facing Nick's window as his hand traces patterns on my belly.

"I think I want to spend today in bed." I say putting my hand on top of his and lacing our fingers.

"No way, its your birthday I already have the afternoon planned and Joe has the morning." He says kissing the top of my head.

"When does my day with Joe start?"

"He said to have you ready at 9." I sigh and turn over.

"Its lucky I still have a couple shirts that don't show my bump. I really need to take your mom up on that day of shopping."

"She would love that." Nick says. "So I have been thinking, how do you feel about me singing to the babies?"

"I think that is a fantastic idea Nick." I say hugging him then giving him a peck on the lips. I sit up and scoot so my back is resting against the head board. "Can we hear a little now?" I ask resting my hands on my belly. Smiling he gets up and grabs one of his guitars. He sings to us as I start crying.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing these are happy tears. Stupid hormones." I say with a laugh. Nick puts down his guitar and we cuddle up on the bed till we drift off to sleep. I get shaken awake by Joe.

"Hey do you want to go out or do you want me to let you sleep?" I stretch and yawn then sit up.

"What are we going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise but wear flats." He says leaving with a smile. I get up and go over to the closet I throw on my bra then stand and just stare into the closet trying to figure out what wont show my bump. Nick comes up and wraps his arms around me.

"I think we should take a picture of you like this." I turn around.

"What?"

"No that's not what I meant." He says as a blush. "I mean we should document every week as you stomach gets bigger."

"Oh yeah we should, it will be fun to look at all the pictures after they are out." I say pointing to my belly. I stand with my back against the wall and Nick takes pictures of every angle. Then I go slip on a long stripped floral halter top with black leggings and black flip flops. I loosely curl my hair then throw on light make up.

"Bye baby." I say leaving the bedroom to meet Joe.

"Bye I will see you in just a couple hours. Happy birthday baby." I grab my purse and head out to find Joe.

"Joe are you serious? I cant go on any of the rides." I say to Joe as he pulls up to the Santa Monica pier.

"I know, that's why we are going to indulge in fair treats and I am going to win lots of stuffed animals to clutter up Nick's bed." He says getting out and running to open my door. I get out and we walk hand in hand to the carnival cake stand. We get one to share then we go find a table. Joe gets mobbed by fans while we are trying to eat. Normally this wouldn't bother me but I was so nervous that someone was going to see my little bump. I kept fixing my shirt to make sure it wasn't showing the curve of my belly. I sat back and eat the funnel cake while Joe signed autographs and talked to his fans. Right as I take the last bite my stomach starts to turn. I get up and look around trying to find a bathroom. The closets bathroom is clear across pier. I take off covering my mouth I can tell that I'm not going to make is so I run to the trash can. I explode in the trash then I feel Joe rub my back.

"I guess its 11." I say trying giving a little smile. I turn back to the trash as another wave of nausea rakes threw me. I am crying because it hurts. Joe tries to put himself between me and the paparazzi but they are everywhere. I wipe my mouth and turn to hug Joe.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No I'm ok I just need a drink. I'm not going to let a little throw up stop me from enjoying my birthday." I say looking up at Joe. He wipes my eyes with his thumbs. By this time the paparazzi are yelling out questions to us.

"Mia, Joe are you two a couple now? Mia what happened between you and Nick?" We ignore them as walk to get me a sprite. I walk with my arms wrapped around Joe. I always feel so needy after a wave of morning sickness. He rubs my back the whole time. After we get drinks we go to the first game. Joe win a huge red and black snake that he wraps around my whole body then leans down to whisper in my ear.

"That one is for baby 'B'. I smile and hold up the snake so it doesn't fall off. Next he plays darts and wins a huge blue teddy bear with a stripped stomach. "Baby 'C'." Then we go to a water gun game and I win against Joe. I get a little fuzzy monkey. Then we head to the batting cage game. Joe kept winning and trading in the prizes for one bigger that by the time I drag him away I am carrying a dragon that is three times my size. "Baby 'A'." Joe stops and me and takes a picture. I am carrying/dragging all the prizes.

"Ok what are you going to win for me?" I ask with a huge smile.

"I'm not going to win you a prize your gift is in the car." He says picking up the tail to the dragon so it doesn't drag through anything gross. We head to the car. I put all the prizes in the trunk then we get in. Joe hands me a flat black box. I open the lid it's a charm bracelet. Its full of charms the first one I see is a locket charm that says 'BFFL". I look up at Joe through watery eyes.

"Open it." I look back down and open it. There's a picture of Joe on one side and a picture of me on the other side. I reach up and hug Joe with tears streaming down my face.

"Thank you so much Joe I love it."

"Your welcome Mia now lets look at the other charms." Joe says picking up the bracelet. "A microphone that represents the band, a cell phone because you and your cell phone are attached at the hip, an 'M' for Mia, an 'N' for Nick, a 'J' for Joe, a basinet, a bottle and a pacifier for the little three little monkeys your growing. The tears come down faster as Joe puts the bracelet on me.

"Joe you are the best ever."

"What can I say? It's a gift." He says with a huge smile. "Now lets get you home we are running late. Nick has a really amazing date planned for you two." We listen to the radio till on the way home. Joe pulls up to the house next door.

"Joe this is the wrong house." I say with a little laugh.

"I know but I want to check it this one out first. I haven't been in this house since I was a little kid. We get out of the car and head up the driveway. I notice a 'Sold' sign on the front lawn.

"Joe we cant go in someone has bought this house. We could get in trouble for breaking in."

"Don't worry Mia I know the guy who bought it. He said it was ok it I came to see how he is fixing it up." He grabs my hand and pulls me up the porch.

"Are you sure its ok Joe?"

"Trust me Mia its fine." We walk in to all my family and friends singing happy birthday. Well everyone but my mom. There is a banner over their heads that says 'WELCOME HOME Mia!'. I am speechless. I am so happy I don't know what to do. Nick comes up and hugs me. I hug him back for all I'm worth.

"Welcome home Mia." Nick says in my ear.

"Are you serious? This is really our house."

"Yep I signed the papers yesterday and started moving in when you were out with Joe. Nick pulls away then drops down to one knee. "Mia you are my everything. You have truly given me everything I have ever wanted and more. You are the love of my life. I knew from the day Joe introduced us that one day I was going to marry you. We are starting a beautiful family together. Mia Adams will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Nick says holding up the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. I nod the bend down to kiss him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I say between kisses. The room erupts with cheering. We pull apart then Nick slides the ring on my finger. "I love you Nickolas Jonas."

"As I love you Mia Adams soon to be Mia Jonas."

AN: How cute was Joe in this chapter! What do you think about Nick buying the house and proposing?

Chapter three done, hope you all enjoyed. Please tell me what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Heads up! Dr. appointments. Hormones fot the best of Mia, something almost happens between her and Nick. Heart to Heart with Frankie, Mia feels the babies move for the first time, and Frankie goes to the Dr. appointment with Nick and Mia. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

"We need to go furniture shopping." I say to Nick as we sit down to eat lunch on the floor of our new kitchen.

"Do you feel like going out today? I'm not doing anything today but I have to go into the studio the rest of the week." I sigh.

"Nick I am showing more and more everyday how are we going to hide this?" I say smoothing my hand over my stomach.

"I would never think to hide it from anyone. I am not ashamed of you or my little aliens. We are starting a family and I don't care who knows."

"But Nick we aren't married. All your fans will think bad of you for breaking your promise. I think they've noticed you don't wear your purity ring anymore. I don't want them to think bad about you. I feel guilty that I am going to change their opinion of you because of me." I say with a catch in my throat."

"Mia were you listening? I said I don't care what people think. I love you so much and we are going to be married soon. They can think what ever they want. I am more concerned about you than I am about them." I nod. Just then my phone starts going off. I look at the screen to see who it is.

"Its Dr. Braxton's office." I say answering it and putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Hi. Ms. Adams?"

"Yes this is she."

"I am Stacy, Dr. Braxton's secretary. I am calling because he noticed that he didn't get around to telling you your due date. He is very sorry about this is just slipped his mind. Would you like to know?"

"Yes please." I say smiling like an idiot.

"Its September 16th." I look over at Nick he is smiling so huge.

"Ok thank you so much Stacy."

"Have a good day Ms. Adams."

"You too." I say then hang up. I turn to Nick.

"How do you feel about that. I feel kind of bad, that's your birthday. Maybe they will be a little early." He just shacks his head.

"I am ecstatic Mia. I couldn't get a better birthday present then to see my babies for the first time." I pull his hands over and rest them against my belly. I fight back the tears threatening to spill over.

"When am I supposed to feel them kicking?" I ask Nick.

"I was reading about that last night. You are 7 weeks now so you should be feeling them in about 7 to 9 more weeks. I just cant wait till I can feel them."

"I know I cant wait either but at the same time I can because they say you start getting very uncomfortable when they start moving around."

We finish up lunch then go upstairs to get ready. Nick jumps in the shower. Since I took a shower this morning I start my search for clothes. I try on my biggest pair of jean. Luckily they fit if I wear them under my belly. I try on all my shirt but they are all skin tight on my now. I throw myself down on the bed right as Nick comes out. I look over at him then blush.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" He asks me.

"Because your kids are making me fat!" I say crossing my arms. He laughs and comes over to the bed. He leans over me looks me straight in the eyes.

"You.. Are.. Not.. Fat.." He says in between kisses. A sudden rush of head floods my face and I put my arms around his neck. I deepen the kiss as Nick relaxes into me. I let out a gasp then he pulls away.

"Mia we cant."

"Yes we can its not like we have to worry about getting pregnant." I say reaching up and kissing him again.

"Mia we promised not till we are married." I huff out a huge breath and fall back on the bed.

"You cant blame me you started it when you walked out in just a towel." I say biting my bottom lip and looking at Nick. "We need to just get married already." I say smiling at him.

"You and your hormones." He says giving me another kiss then turning around and going back into the bathroom. When I hear the shower come back on I just smile to myself. I cant wait till we are married my hormones are worse then a 15 year old girl watching twilight. I get up and go to Nick's closet which is on the other side of the room. I try on a couple shirt they are all way to big. At least I know I will have something to wear as I get bigger. I go over to his dresser and pull on one of his t-shirts. I slip on a pair of flip flops and go over to the mirror. I look like garbage, I can not go out like this. I go over to the bathroom door.

"Nick, we cant go shopping today. I'm going to go over to your mom's and see if we can go get some clothes."

"Ok I will see you later, I would come out for a goodbye kiss but I don't think that would be good for you hormones."

"Your probably right. Goodbye, love you." I say then make the kissy noise at the door.

"Bye love you more." Then he does the same noise back. I laugh and go over to put on some stretchy pant my jeans are starting to hurt.

"Hi Frankie, do you know where your mom is?" I ask walking into find Frankie in the kitchen.

"No I think she said she was going to Wal-Mart." I sigh and sit down.

"So how is it going. We haven't talked since all this started." I say pointing to my belly.

"Its ok but its boring with out you here to pester me while Nick's in the studio. You used to come over everyday and play video games with me. I used to be really close with Nick but now all he talks about are 'his little aliens'. Now you and Nick are attached at the hip. I cant get any alone time with either one of you. I used to talk to you about almost everything and the things I couldn't talk to you about I would go to Nick for help. Now mom says I shouldn't pester you two because you and Nick are going through a huge transition in your lives." I reach over and pull him in to a huge bear hug. Which isn't the easiest thing to do with a boy that's bigger than you.

"Fankmyster." I say using the nickname I used to call him. "No matter what anyone says you can always com e to me, Nick or both of us. I don't want you to resent the babies because they are taking us away from you. They are going to need there uncle Frankie. Who else is going to show them how to take down Nick in one move while wrestling. Or how to chug down a two letter of root-beer in under 5 minutes. Or how to let me win a game of halo just so I feel better. Or how to make me smile when I am down in the dumps." I say smiling at him. "I am going to need you now more then ever Frankie. Nick has to go back in the studio tomorrow and I am going to be so bored at home. I need someone to help me go pick out stuff for my house and who better to come then a boy with a room like yours. If you thought I was annoying before you have no idea. I am even more needy now so I am going to be calling and coming over all the time. By the time I have these guys you are going to have a restraining order against me. I love you Frankmyster you are my favorite little brother." He laughs and wipes the tears away.

"I love you too My." That's his nickname for me. He stands up and walks over to the fridge to and grabs a root-beer. I stand and go over the fridge also. Then I gasp.

"Frankmyster, have you seriously grown again." I say putting my hand on my hip.

"Yep now I'm 5'2."

"I thought we agreed that you were going to stop getting taller. Now I have to look up to talk to anyone around here.." I say smiling. He shakes his head as he walks away. I grab a ginger ale Denise bought for me incase of morning sickness. She says it helps sooth the stomach. I sit right next to Frankie on the couch and rest my head on his shoulder while we watch Food Network.

"That look delicious." I say as they make a huge steak on Diner, Drive ins and dives.

"Yeah it does." A new show starts then Denise walks in.

"Frankie can you help get the groceries in?" Me and Frankie stand up and go outside to get groceries. I grab a case of ginger ale and a couple bags. I turn around to take them into the car when I run into a brick wall.

"What do you think your doing. The dr. said not to lift anything heavy." Nick says frowning at me.

"These aren't heavy." I say as Nick takes them away from me.

"Nick just because I am pregnant does not mean I cant help carry in the groceries." I say stopping my foot.

"Fine if you really want to help you can carry in this bag." He says handing me the bag with bread in it. I stalk off into the house.

"What's wrong?" Denise asks when I slam the bread down on the counter.

"Nick is treating me like a baby. The only thing he would let me carry in was this bag of bread."

"I feel your pain, that was always an argument between me and Kevin."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow Denise?"

"I'm free after 11am, you know Frankie's schooling."

"Awesome, that's after Nick has left and my morning sickness for the morning is over. Do you want to come with me to find clothes I don't fit in any of mine."

"Of course I will come." She says as she starts putting groceries away. "I picked up all this stuff up for you guys to take home." She says pointing to a huge group of groceries, which includes the ginger ale, diet coke and sprite.

"Thank you Denise." I give her a huge then go round up the boys to take all this stuff over to my house.

Week 8

"So how did your 8week appointment go?" Kevin asks as we walk in after our appointment.

"It was good, everyone is in perfect health."

"Than why does Mia look so upset?" Kevin says putting an arm around me.

"Because the dr. said she hasn't popped yet. Which means in the next couple weeks the babies will start making their presents known."

"I am turning into a hippo." I say plopping down on the couch.

"Its going to be so weird to see you that big. The while time I have known you, you have been tiny tinny." Kevin says with a little laugh. I glare at him and stand up. I walk over to my house and lay down on the new couch. After thinking for a little bit I start feeling bad about how I reacted. I knew I was going to get huge with triplets but my hormones go the best of me. I sigh and get up now I have to go apologize.

After apologizing and talking the rest of the family me and Nick come home. Nick goes outside to grill some chicken while I make potato salad. I am in the middle of making a green salad when I hear the front door. I look up expectantly but no one comes in then I hear the stairs. I go look outside to see if Nick is still out there. Yep he is talking on the phone with someone while he is grilling. He sees me looking and smiles, I smile back then head for the stairs. Joe comes running down wearing one of Nick's shirts and smelling of Nick's colon.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I ask as I help Joe button the shirt.

"I was playing a game with Frankie and lost track of time. I have a date in 15 minutes and I still need to find her house." I shake my head at him.

"Ok well you better get on your way have fun." He kisses me on the forehead then runs out. I go finish up the green salad as Nick comes in. we sit down and have a nice dinner then we do the dishes and sit down to watch Sweet Home Alabama. Its one of my favorites.

Week 12

"Nick! Nick! Come here fast!" I yell from the couch. Nick runs in as fast as he can.

"What is it?" He says sinking down on his knees in front of me.

"I think I just felt the babies kick." Nick lets out a huge breath.

"Mia you scared me half to death. I thought something was really wrong."

"Sorry I just got really excited. Its like this pressure. Like when you punch a water balloon but its on the inside of my belly." Nick puts his hands over my belly.

"When do you think I will be able to feel them?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing pretty soon."

"Hey Mia can I go to your dr. appointment with you guys today?" Frankie asks while me and Nick are getting ready to leave. I look at Nick, he shrugs.

"Of course you can Frankie, but why do you want to?"

"Because I want to see the babies." He says shyly.

"Ok well we are leaving now are you ready?" Nick asks.

"Yeah." Frankie says then we head out.

When we get in I introduce Frankie to dr. Braxton then we start the appointment. "Is it normal for me to already be feeling the babies move?"

"Since there are three of them cramped up in there, yes it is perfectly normal. You should start being able to see them kick in a couple weeks."

"Will we see there hands and feet like in those pictures." Nick asks.

"Yes." The dr. says with a little laugh. He asks all the normal questions then he gets out his measuring tape. He measures me then writes it down before he turns to us.

"You are 12 weeks but you are measuring at a normal 25 weeks along. Since you are carrying triplets this is just fine. Now before we get to the ultra sound lets talk about your weight. You are not gaining as much as I would like to see. You have only gained 13 pounds but I would like to see about 20. So your homework is to gain 10 pounds before our next appointment. You need to keep on top of her about this." Dr. Braxton said pointing at Nick.

"Will do." Dr. Braxton pulls out the machine while I lay back and expose my belly. I look over at the boys. Nick is standing up and Frankie is blushing a deep red."

"Frankie its just my belly come over here so you can see the ultrasound better." He comes over as the dr. starts the ultrasound.

"Wow!" Frankie says when the dr. counts the babies for him.

"When can we find out the sex of the babies?" I ask as the dr. takes measurements of the babies.

"At your 20 week appointment we will be able to find out the sex of the babies." We finish up the appointment.

"I want some panda so bad I can practically taste it." I say as we get in the car.

"Ok then we will stop on the way home." Nick says. I get a full meal and an extra side of egg rolls. I start eating an egg roll on the way home not able to wait any longer.

"They like Chinese food." I say rubbing my belly. Nick reaches over and puts his hand on my belly also. He looks a little frustrated. I know its just because he wants to feel them move as well. When we get home we all eat then Frankie goes home to tell everyone what happened. I lean back and play with my bracelet.

"I feel like I've lost My Joe." I say opening the locket charm.

"You haven't lost him you two have been distracted with different things." Nick say rubbing my belly.

"I know but we used to talk everyday, now I haven't talked to him in a week. I wonder if he is still dating Liz?"

"No they broke up because all she wanted was sex."

"I should have known that but I never meet her so I couldn't give him a heads up."

"How about you plan a day out with him so you two can reconnect?"

"You are a so smart."

**13 weeks**

"I was thinking and I think we should have a small ceremony in our back yard. I want to be married before the babies come. I was talking to your mom about it and she says her and her friends could get it thrown together in two weeks. That gives us enough time to invite everyone, find dress's, and find you guys tuxes. Your mom's friend Daren makes wedding cakes, she said she can set us up an appointment for this week." I say as Nick climbs in bed.

"That sounds good to me. What colors are we going to have?"

"Yellow, white and black."

"Who is going to walk you down the isle?"

"I asked Joe when we were hanging out today. He said he wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then its set in two weeks you are going to be my wife." He leans over and kisses me.

AN: What do you think about the Heads up at the beginning of every chapter? Is it annoying or do ou like it? What do you think about Frankie's reaction at the Dr.'s?

Chapter Four done, hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know what you think about it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Mia can I paint you belly like an egg for Easter?" Joe asks while we are helping Denise decorate for Easter.

"How do you want to paint it?"

"I was thinking of making it an egg. I think it would be so funny." I sigh and look over at Denise. She just shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess so but you are going to have to come over in the morning." Joe comes over and hugs me, he pick me up and spins me around.

"You are going to have the best Easter outfit ever."

**Easter morning 14 weeks**

I slip on a white tank top and a pair of draw string pants. I am starting to run out of clothes again. I go down stairs to find Nick, Frankie and Joe standing on a white cloth with paints of all colors at their feet.

"Ok where do you want me?"

"Come lay down on the floor then we will start." I lay down and they start I gasp at first because the paint is cold.

"Ok all done." Joe says as Nick helps me up. Frankie hold up at mirror so I can see. They painted an egg with three little babies hatching out of it. Right above the picture it says 'Happy Easter'.

"Oh guys I love it." I say hugging them. The hugs are a little awkward because I am trying not to touch my belly to anything. Nick go's to get the camera. We take lots of pictures of me and all the boys with me. After we are done we go over to their mom's house.

"You have an appointment to try on wedding dresses tomorrow. You are getting so big we need to find you one that will allow lots of room to grow." Denise says as we sit down for Easter dinner.

"We need to go shopping for more clothes also. I am running out of clothes that fit me."

"Ok we will just go after the dress appointment. Oh and before I forget boy you all have suit fittings on the 28th. So this Thursday at 10am." they all nod. We all talk about the wedding for the rest of dinner. We decide that Joe and Frankie are going to come with us when we go cake tasting.

I get up and put on a dark blue sun dress that is getting tight on my belly. I kiss Nick goodbye then go meet Denise at her car.

"Oh I didn't know you were coming." I say to Frankie.

"Yeah I didn't have anything else to do." We head to the dress shop. I try on at least 20 dresses till I find the one. Its a cream empire scoop floor-length satin maternity dress. It fits me perfectly so we buy the sample. I am in such a good mood. The first maternity store I only get one shirt. We go to the next store.

"Are you going to buy the whole store?" Frankie asks as us three walk to the front with arms full of clothes. Then I send Frankie back to get the rest. We load up the car and head home. I call Nick on the way home.

"Hi baby." Nick says.

"Hi, where are you?"

"I just left for the studio, why?"

"Just wondering, we are on the way home. I got lots of clothes. They should last me the whole pregnancy."

"That's good. You will have to show me later. We are going to have a long day at the studio I wont be home till after 11pm. You can eat at moms so you don't get to lonely."

"Ok, well we just pulled up and we have to unload. I will see you later, Love You."

"Love You baby." We get out and start unloading. Denise helps me put away all the clothes. After she leaves its 4:30. I go look in the fridge we have steak so I pull it out. I look through the pantry and find potato's. I have the perfect plane I am going to make steak and potato's for the boys and take them dinner. I start the potato's in the oven then put the steaks so the grill. I make a green salad then flip the steaks. When everything is ready I wrap them up then go up to get dressed. I put on a new pair of dark jeans, a black floral cap sleeve shirt, a black cardigan and a pair of black sandals. I re-curl my hair and fix my make up. I load the car and head to the studio.

I sneak in while they are in the recording booth. I sit on the couch then they start singing on of their new songs. The babies go crazy, I have never felt them move to much. I pull up my shirt to see if I can see them moving. Oh my god I can, its like a little ripples if you watch really closely. I put my hand on my belly but I can only feel them on the inside. I pull down my shirt and look up. Nick is singing but he is smiling at me. I smile back then point to my belly and mouth 'They were going crazy'. I say making the crazy sign by my head. He tilts his head to the side. I stand up and try to tell him again. He laughs on accident so they have to stop. The boys come out, Nick gives me and kiss then I hug the other two.

"I brought you guys dinner." I say pointing to the table I set the stuff on.

"Did you carry all that in?" Nick asks in his disproving tone.

"Yes I did but save me the speech Nick I'm hungry. Lets go eat then you guys can finish." He sighs then we all go in the next room to eat. After we are done they go back and I listen from the couch. I babies go crazy again they are doubly happy now, with food and music. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Nick is carrying me out to the car. I smile up at him.

"I didn't know you could still lift me." He just chuckles. "Sorry I fell to sleep. The babies wore me out with all the dancing they were doing. They do love their daddy and uncle's voices."

"Maybe I should sing to them more often."

"Mmm." I say setting my head on his shoulder.

**15 weeks cake tasting**

"Yum what is this one?" I ask.

"That one is strawberries and cream, its vanilla cake layered with whipped vanilla pastry cream and fresh strawberries."

"I vote this one." I say to Nick, Joe and Frankie.

"So do I." Frankie says.

"I like the black forest cake." Joe says.

"The cherry taste makes me gag. I cant have a cake I cant eat." I say.

"I vote the strawberry one as well." Nick says.

"Ok then its set we want a three layer white cake with a yellow trim on all the layers and yellow sugar tulips. The bottom and top layers the Strawberries and cream. The middle layer the black forest cake but can you use strawberries instead of cherries?"

"Yes that is no problem." We give him the billing information then we leave.

**16 weeks**

"Can you believe we are getting married in 12 hours." I say as I pack Nick's over night bag while he gets ready for his bachelor party. He is going to stay in his old bedroom at his mom's tonight.

"I cant wait till you are Mrs. Nick Jonas." He says coming over and kissing me.

"Wait before you go can you sing a song for the babies. We are going to miss not waking up in your arms. I don't know how I am going to wake up the babies in the morning with out your wake up song."

"Call me in the morning and put it on speaker phone. Now lets sing this song." He says with a smile. He sings his goodnight lullaby, kisses me one more time then leaves. I pull out my phone and text Joe.

"No strip clubs!"

"Sorry no guarantees."

"JOSEPH! Promise me no strip clubs."

"Fine I promise no strip clubs, you ruin al the fun L"

"Thank you and have fun. I will see you in the morning. J" I put on my Gold sequin dress with a skin colors tie above my belly. I pull my hair into a half ponytail then curl it. I fix my make up then slip on a pair of skin colored high heels I look in the mirror. I haven't looked this good in about 5 months. I take a picture with my cell phone and send it to Nick.

"You are so beautiful! Wish I was there L" He texts back.

"I wish you were here also but you are going to have fun."

"We took his phone away go have fun because I know Nick is going to." Someone texts back on nicks phone. I sigh and head next door.

"We play lots of games and I get lots of gifts. Some I wont be able to fit into till after the babies. I get a couple gifts that make me blush so bad. I win a couple games then eat like there is no tomorrow. After midnight I head home with a couple people that help me bring home my gifts. I put away the blush worthy gifts in my top drawer then put everything else away. I lay on my bed and try to go to sleep but the bed is so cold without Nick. I don't get to sleep till after 2am. I wake up at 7am with the worse morning sickness I have ever had. I pulled out my phone to call night when I see a missed text its from Joe.

"Just got Nick home thought I should let you know." I look at the time I got it '4:45am'. I run to the bathroom as another wave hits me. I call Denise because I am worried.

"Hello?" Denise says. I can tell I just woke her up.

"Hi, Denise. I think something might be wring. I have thrown up 4 times in the." I pause to throw up again. This time it hurts and a sob racks threw my body. "Make that 5 times."

"Ok don't worry I will be over in just a second." She says then hangs up. I lay down on the bathroom floor and cry. "Oh honey come here." Denise says gathering me up in a hug. "Here let me go get you a ginger ale." She says then runs down stairs. I get up and go sit on my bed. Why is this happening to me today. I am supposed to be happy and feeling good, but no I am miserable. All I want right now is Nick but I wont see him till the wedding starts. Denise brings me the ginger ale. I take one drink and have to run back to the bathroom.

"Can you call Nick? I just want to hear his voice." I say as I hick-up.

"Here you go honey." She says handing me the phone.

"Hi baby, are you ok? Mom said you are throwing up a lot. How many times have you thrown up?" Nick says then yawns. I let out a little sob at hearing his voice.

"I have thrown up 6 times in the last hour and fifteen minutes. I miss you Nick. I wish you were here."

"I will call the Dr. then be right over. I don't care about this stupid cant see each other until the isle, you need me so I am going to be there for you." He says then hangs up. I put my face to the cold bathroom floor and breath. The next thing I know my phone is going off.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Joe and Kevin wont let me out of the house. I have tried everything, I'm so sorry. The Dr. said its just nerves, have you thrown up since I last talked to you?"

"No I think I fell asleep on the bathroom floor, but I do feel better. My stomach feels normal, I think I'm actually hungry."

"Oh baby, the bathroom floor." He says in his worried tone. "At least you are feeling better. Go get in bed and have mom bring you some crackers then. I will order you what ever you want for lunch, what do you want?"

"Mmm I want a creaser salad, that sounds delicious. Order your mom something also. She deserves it after me dragging her out of bed early this morning. Thank you baby I cant wait to see you."

"You are very welcome. I will call mom after I get off the phone with you. I love you with all my heart Mia."

"I love you too Nick, see you in a couple hours." We hang up. Denise is on the phone with Nick by the time I get to the bed. I collapse and fall asleep.

"Mia you need to wake up its time to get pampered." Denise say shaking my arm. I look over at the clock 11:25am. "Nick sent you a surprise its in the living room." I jump up and go down stairs. There are 8 bouquets of yellow tulips on the coffee table. I go grab every note then read them. Each one have one letter on it spelling out 'I love you'. I smile as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"You raised a good man." I say looking up at Denise.

"I did, didn't I." We laugh then the door bell rings, it's the girl that's going to give me a manicure and a pedicure. I sit down on the couch and eat while she starts on my toes. After she is done the hair and make-up artist comes. After I am all ready we go up stairs as everyone starts putting the finishing touches on the backyard. Denise is helping me into my dress when there is a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Denise asks.

"Its Joe can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in Joe." I say as Denise zips up my dress.

"Wow Mia you are so beautiful. I have never seen anyone look half as beautiful as you look right now." I hug go over and hug him.

"Thanks Joe you are the best." Joe look pointedly at his mom then she excuses herself to go get dressed.

"I know I am going to miss you so much Mia. I know you are going to be right next door but you are going to be so busy with starting a marriage and a family. I just want you to know that I am always here for you no matter what happens. I want you to keep that bracelet always. I have mine on a necklace that I will never take off."

"I will always wear the bracelet." I say pulling up my dress to show him I am wearing it as an anklet. He smiles and pulls me in to a bear hug.

"Look at us, we need to pull it together. You are going to ruin your pretty make-up." He says wiping away the tears. "Shall we?" He says holding out his arm.

"We shall." I say taking his arm. We go into the living room and wait for our queue. As soon as I see Nick standing at the end of the isle everything else disappears. When we get up the isle Joe kisses me on the cheek then goes to sit down by his mom. Nick mouths 'I love you'. I so the same then the ceremony starts. We exchange vows and rings then the minister says the binding words and we kiss. I hold onto him for a couple minutes till I realize we are in front of our family and friends. We turn and make our way down the isle. We go over to Denise's house for the reception. Their backyard is completely set up with a dance stage and there is table for the family to sit at up at the front. Me and Nick go upstairs to his old room and wait for everyone to get here and sit down.

"I love you Mrs. Jonas." He says pulling me into a deep kiss.

"I love you too." I deepen the kiss even more. "I cant wait till we can get out of here." He laugh the gives me a peck on the lips.

"We should head down now before I have to lock this door." I laugh and take his hand. As we enter the backyard Joe has the microphone.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Nickolas Jonas." He says as we take the dance floor. I lean my head on his chest as we glide around the dance floor. it's a little awkward with my big bump. There are flashes all around us as we kiss.

Joe stand up with the microphone when we finish eating. He clears his throat and turns half way towards us getting ready for his toast.

"Mia I know I am loosing my best friend tonight I have come to terms with it. I am intrusting you to Nick. Nick you better take good care of her or you are going to face my wrath."

"I will." Nick says.

"I'm just kidding, I know you two are wonderful together. Mia can you believe it you have a husband and you are going to have triplets. How crazy is that. I remember when we were watching that show about all the needy kids in Africa you said you were going to adopt. That way you got to keep your figure and have kids at the same time. It was your win, win scenario. And Nick I remember when we were really young, you decided that I was going to be the one with a wife and family. You were going to be a huge rock star and maybe have one kid when you were in your thirties. Look at you now, just got married and expecting triplets. Not what you expected but much, much better. So lets toast to Nick and Mia may they have a long wonderful life together." We all raise our glasses. I stand up and hug Joe.

"Thank you." The rest of the family takes a turn on the microphone then its dancing time. We dance and chat with everyone for hours. We make an exit after it starts getting dark. When we get home everything is cleaned up. If it wasn't for the huge mound of gifts you would never have been able to tell there was a ceremony in the backyard today. We go straight up stairs.

"I.. love.. You.. So.. Much.." I say in between kisses as I help Nick undress.

"I love you more." Nick says kissing my neck as he unzips my dress and helps me out of it. "I am the happiest man in the world right now." I say as Nick lays me down on the bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Heads up! Sex of the babies, Mia's mom drama.

**Chapter 6**

**18 weeks**

We spend a blissful two weeks alone enjoying married life. We went to the 16 week appointment and I was right on schedule. Today we come back to reality Nick is going to the studio and I am going to help Frankie with his school work while Denise goes to her monthly book club meeting. I go over and hang out with Frankie until Denise gets home. We talk for hours then I help her get their dinner started.

"So me and Nick were talking and how do you feel about coming to our next Dr. appointment with us. We are going to find out the sex of the babies and we thought you would want to come."

"Oh Mia I would love to come." She says hugging me.

**20 weeks**

"What do you guys think the sex's are going to be?" I ask in the car on the way to the Dr.'s.

"I think its going to be all boys. It's in the Jonas blood." Nick says.

"Did you know everyone has bets down for what they think the sex's will be?" Denise asks.

"No I didn't know that." I say as we pull up.

"Mrs. Jonas." The nurse calls. Its still weird to be call that. We all get up and go in. We get threw all the questions and the measurements.

"You are the size of a normal of a 37 week women. Those babies are really making their presence known aren't they?"

"Yup I am getting huge. We have started putting Vaseline on my stomach at night because we read it helps the stretching skin."

"That's good keep doing that it should make the stretching less painful. Ok lets get to what everyone is waiting for." I lay back and pull up my shirt. Nick grabs my hand and rubs circles on the back with his thumb. We all stare at the screen as it starts.

"Ok lets see baby 'A' is a boy." I look up at Nick he has a huge smile. He looks down at me to find me looking at him, he kisses me then looks back up. "Baby 'B' is a boy, now lets look at the last one. Oh Baby 'C' has its back to me lets see if I can get it to turn around." He says pushing on my belly. "Oh there we go, baby 'C' is a girl. Now lets get you all cleaned up." I look over to see Denise has tears rolling down her face.

"Are those happy tears Grandma?" I ask as I clean up my belly.

"I am ecstatic."

"What about you daddy, what do you think about having a baby girl when you thought all boys?"

"I cant wait for daddies little girl." The Dr. hands me the pictures.

"Have you felt them on the outside yet?"

"Not yet but they are getting stronger I got a pretty bruise on my rib from them jumping around."

"You should be able to feel them very soon."

We get swarmed when we go inside Denise's house. Everyone was so excited to find out.

"Two boys and a girl. I say handing them the pictures. The pictures get passed around the family. Everyone congratulates us then Kevin sr. comes over to Nick.

"I think you owe me. I said it was going to be two boys and a girl." I smile and shake my head as I walk away. I go into the kitchen to find Denise talking on the phone with on of her friends. She is telling her all about the ultrasound. I go over and open the fridge but there isn't anything that looks good.

"Hey Mia can you come listen to something really quick?" Frankie asks grabbing my hand.

"Of course." I say as he leads me to his room. He turns on some music. Its him and his band. I listen to the whole thing then he turns it off.

"What do you think? I wanted to try a ballad."

"I think it sounded amazing. But why did you ask me instead of one of your brothers? I'm sure they could give you really good advice."

"I wanted to see if it sounded ok before I embarrass myself in front of them. I didn't want them to hear a really bad song."

"Well I think it is amazing. You should have one of them come check it out."

"Maybe tomorrow I have to edit a couple more things first."

"Ok Frankie." I go back out to find Nick he is laying on the couch. I go over and sit right on his lap.

"Hi!" I say.

"Hi baby, ready to go home?"

"Yup, I want to go take a nice cool bath in our huge Jacuzzi tube." Nick gets a huge smile on his face.

"Then we better tell everyone goodbye. I think a bath sounds wonderful." I smile back at him then kiss him.

After the bath we go down and eat dinner. We talk about the babies and some good names. As we get into bed I tell Nick about Frankie's song. Nick promises that he will go listen to it after he gets home from the studio tomorrow.

"I got to go, I will see you around dinner time. I love you." Nick says then gives me a kiss.

"Bye love you." I say with a sleepy voice. I turn over and look at eh clock its only 7:30am. I groan and try to get comfy after trying for 15 minutes I sigh and get up. I go look in the pantry to find something for breakfast. I pull out everything to make pancakes. I have a huge mound on my plate when I turn to go eat at the table.

After breakfast is all cleaned up I watch a movie. When the movie is over I go grab one of Nick's albums and put it on. When Nick's voice is echoing threw out the whole house I start cleaning like a mad women. I am in the middle of cleaning the kitchen when I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and turn off the music then go answer the door. I am completely shocked when I see who is at the door.

"What do you want?" I ask my mother not inviting her in.

"I just miss you, I feel really bad about what I did. I want you back in my life, I want to know my grand-babies." She says reaching towards my belly. I move away before she touches me.

"Why do you suddenly feel bad?" I ask shocked.

"Well you know that guy Rodger I was dating, he dumped me to go back and try to fix his marriage. I don't get why, I am so much better for him than his wife will ever be." Tears of anger start to well in my eyes.

"So you came to find me because you want me to fix everything like I used to?"

"Yes I just want everything to go back like it used to be. You can move home with me. I will take care of you and your baby. You can put the cradle in your room with you. Do you see what I am offering? I don't want you to think you are stuck with that guy because he knocked you up."

"First of all I cant believe you would even think I would take you up on that offer. Second of all I love Nick we got married a couple weeks ago. And last of all I am having triplets but you wouldn't know any of that because you kicked me out. You wanted me out of your life so I left, now you expect me to run back to your house. I would never think to take Nick's babies away from him. I am finally in a good place in my life, Nick and his family are wonderful to me."

"Care bear." She says reaching up her arms for a hug.

"No you do NOT get to call me that. That is what daddy used to call me." I say crossing my arms as the tears finally start to fall.

"You are my daughter and you are going to come home with me." She says grabbing my arm and pulling. I yank it away and fall back. I hit the hard wood floor hard as all the air rushes out of my lungs. I get a really sharp pain in my stomach but I over come it and stand up.

"You need to leave right now. I don't want you in my life all you bring me is stress."

"But Mia."

"Just leave me and my family alone." I say slamming the door. I walk over to the couch and collapse with pain. My stomach is on fire with pain. I hit the speed dial for Nick.

"Hello?" Nick say. I can hear him telling everyone to be quiet so he can hear.

"Nick! I think something is wrong." I say threw the heavy sobs.

"Mia what happened?"

"I need help it hurts!" I say then scream as a wave of pain ripples threw me.

"Mia call the ambulance I will send mom over to help you. I will meet you at the hospital." He says really panicked. I hang up and call 911. Denise come running in the front door. She falls to the ground beside me.

"Mia did you call 911?"

"Yes they are on their way." Minutes later they show up and put me in the ambulance. I scream from the pain the movement causes when they are loading me in, I black out after that.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short guys, i wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. What did you guys think of Mia's mom? Do you guys have any ideas for names?

Hope you enjoyed! please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Heads up! Hospital, shopping and babies room.

**Chapter 7 **

I wake up in a hospital room with Dr.'s are hooking me up to a thousand machines.

"Where's Nick?" I ask as I start to panic.

"Who is Nick?" One of the nurse's ask me.

"He is my husband, I need him where is he?"

"Shh you need to stay calm for your babies. I will go see if he is in the waiting room." While she is gone they wheel in an ultrasound machine. Right as they start I see Nick.

"Nick!" I say as I start to cry. Nick runs over to me with a tears streaked face. He kisses me then looks up at the ultrasound.

"Looks like three healthy little babies." The Dr. turns off the ultrasound then turns to us. "Is your pain gone?"

"Yeah I would never be able to tell I had such bad pain if it wasn't for the sensitive belly."

"So can you tell me what happened exactly?" The dr. asks.

"I slipped while I was cleaning then I started getting really sharp pains in my stomach." While I am telling him this someone comes in and hands the Dr. some papers. He looks them over and you could see him visibly relax.

"We ran some test and they all came back fine. Actually you and your babies are in excellent health. It looks like those were just some contractions set off from the hard fall. We are going to transfer you to the maternity ward so we can watch you carefully for 48 hours. If in 48 hours you don't have any pain or any other symptoms we will release you on bed rest." A little bit later I get transferred up to maternity ward. Once I get all set up in my room and the Dr.'s leave Nick grabs a chair and sets it right beside me.

"Mia what really happened? Mom said she saw your mom's car driving away when she was coming over to help you." Nick grabs my hands as he asks. I tell him everything that happened down to went I blacked out. His face is as hard as stone when I finish.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." He says getting up and pulling my into a hug.

"I just don't understand why she would do something like that after already hurting me by abandoning me."

"I don't know baby but trust me she will never do it again. I will not allow her to get away with this."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to have a little chat with her then we are going to get a restraining order against her."

"Nick skip the talk I just want her to be out of our lives. She is a horrible person that none of us need in our lives." After that our family floods my room while Nick excuses himself to go call his lawyer and have to restraining order written up. Everyone has a tear stained face. I tell them all what happened. Joe is so livid I can almost see smoke coming from his ears. Nick comes back in and calms him down before he does something stupid.

We finally convince everyone to go home when my dinner comes. Joe comes back with dinner for him and Nick. I try to convince Nick to go home and get a good rest but he wont leave. I scoot over so Nick can sleep on the bed with me. I don't get a very good sleep because I am hooked up to all sorts of machines. My Dr. comes in around 8am to look at my progress. He unhooks almost all the machines.

"You need to get up and walk around today. You are completely normal. We just want to see if walking around starts up the contractions."

"Ok, maybe we will walk to the lunch room."

"That is a good idea." The Dr. says then gathers up everything to leave.

Nick can you call Joe or your mom and see if they will bring me one of my long sundresses. I don't want to walk around in this hospital gown."

"Yeah I will go call them now. I need to get a drink anyways." He says standing up. "I will be back in just a second." He gives me a kiss then leaves. I turn on the TV and watch a Disney movie that happens to be on. After the movie is over I play a game on my cell phone. Joe walks in with a bag a couple minutes later.

"Hi Joe, thanks for bringing me some clothes. Will you help me get up to go to the bathroom. I was waiting for Nick but he has been gone for almost two hours."

"Yeah what do you need me to do?"

"Just watch all the cords I don't want to pull anything out."

"Where did Nick go?" Joe asks while helping me up.

"I don't know he said he was going to get a drink then he just hasn't come back. I thought about calling him but I don't want to bother him if he is taking time to himself." When I am in the bathroom I hear a couple people come in. I am just about to open the door when I see Joe set the bag down in here. I slip on my pink floor length sundress then go out. Frankie and his best friend Mark are sitting on the bed, Denise is sitting on the rocking chair, Joe is sitting on the recliner and Nick is standing by the window. Frankie and Mark start getting off the bed.

"Don't worry guys I don't want to sit back down, I am sick of that bed. Do you guys want to go down to the cafeteria with me. I'm starting to get hungry. Everyone says yes and stands up. Nick comes over and holds my hand while we start towards the elevator. Denise wheels a wheel chair along with us just incase I get tired.

"Where were you the hole time?"

"I got stopped by a mom and asked me if I would come see her sick daughter. I couldn't say no, I came back as soon as I could."

"Nick that was really sweet of you. You are going to be such a good dad."

I get released the next morning. When we get home me and Nick sit down to watch a movie. Nick sits at one end of the couch and I lay down with my head in his lap. Nick falls asleep 10 minutes into the movie so I turn it off. I lay there and talk to the babies with my hands on my belly. Nick wakes up a couple minutes later. He starts singing them a song then I feel a kick on my hand.

"Nick here feel this." I say getting really excited and placing his hand where mine was. "Come on move for daddy. Maybe you should sing some more." After Nick starts singing again the babies start to dance. I pull up my dress so you can see my belly. You can see them kicking. My whole belly is moving because they are all dancing. I look up at Nick he is smiling so big and he has a tear rolling down his cheek.

"They are amazing." Nick says rubbing his hands all over my belly.

"I told you, they always get so excited when they hear daddy. They don't do this for anyone else not even me. I will sing to them and talk to them all day but you are they only one that can get them to dance." Nick slips off the couch and kneels down by my belly.

"Daddy loves all of you so much!" He says bending over and kissing my belly three times. All the babies give a little kick as if telling him they love him as well. I wipe away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Nick stays down and talks to the babies for a long time. He finally gets up and sits back on the couch when the babies go to sleep. "I could never have imagined how amazing it is to feel your children for the first time." Nick say then pulls my hand up to kiss it.

**22 weeks**

I am just stepping into the shower when I hear my phone start going off. I reach over and look to see who it is. Its Nick so I answer it then put it on speaker phone.

"Hi, what is that noise?"

"Hi, I was just about to jump in the shower. What do you need?"

"I was thinking about names in the meeting and I had to tell you before I forgot. What do you think about Grace, Melody, and Elizabeth for a girl, Kolby, Caden, Ryder, and Leo for a boy?"

"Hold on let me write them down." I grab a note pad and write them all down. "I like them all Nick but shouldn't you have been listening in your meeting?" I say with a little laugh.

"I was kind of but I cant stop thinking about my babies."

"Can we talk about names later I really need to get ready. If you are leaving to pick me up now then I need to hop in the shower soon."

"Ok I will be home in about half an hour. Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up and hop in the shower. When I get out I fix my hair and make up then go find clothes. I put on a black short sleeve shirt with silver sequin diagonal stripes and jeans. When I am all ready I go down and grab the crackers to snack on until Nick gets home. Nick comes in a couple minutes later then we set out. First we go to babies 'R' us. We register then go around and mark all the stuff we want. It is so much fun.

"Nick come here." I say from the other end of the baby clothes. "Can you believe in a couple months we are going to be holding babies this small?" I say getting chocked up as I hold up new born outfit.

"I know they are going to be so tinny. I am actually a little scared the only baby I have held was Frankie and that was a long time ago." He says as he pulls me into a hug. We stand like that for a couple minutes.

"I have to go to the bathroom your kids really like to bounce on mammies bladder. I will be back in a couple minutes."

"Ok I will probably still be looking at clothes." I head towards the bathrooms.

When I come out of the stall there is another lady washing her hands.

"How far along are you?" She asks while drying her hands.

"22 weeks, how about you?"

"I'm 35 weeks, are you having multiples?" She asks with a stunned face. I laugh and walk over to dry my hands. I look at her belly it is smaller than mine.

"Yeah I'm having triplets, one girl and two boys." I say with a laugh as her jaw drops.

"I could never do that, I have a two year old at home and he is like a tornado. I couldn't imagine having three at one time."

"Yeah me and my husband are going to have a handful that's for sure." I say opening the door. Nick is waiting for me outside the bathrooms.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, where are we going next?"

"Carters, its right down the street." We stop at Wendy's on the way because I am craving fries.

Nick I think I know what I want to do the nursery in." I say standing by a crib. It a white crib with brown and baby blue elephant bedding. Nick comes over holding the same bedding but its green and brown. I laugh when I see it. "I guess we are on the same brain wave."

"There was a pink and brown set over there as well."

"I think we should get the white cribs and the bedding. It will make me feel better to start on the nursery. I have been feeling so unprepared."

"There are lamps and rugs with this same design over here." He says walking over to the isle where he found the bedding." After we fill four carts we head up to the registers. When I see that the cashier is a teenage girl I sigh. She gets a huge smile on her face when she gets a look at Nick.

"How many are you having?" She asks Nick as he starts putting up all the things on the belt. Nick looks confused between me and the girl.

"Are you asking me?" He asks because I am standing right beside her waiting to pay.

"Yes, I was just wondering because you are getting the same things but in all different colors."

"Me and my HUSBAND are expecting triplets." I say getting annoyed. I don't mind fans coming up and talking to Nick. Its one of those things you have to get used to. How ever I do mind when I am standing right here gigantic with his kids and a little teenager ignores me to flirt with him.

"Triplets wow are you excited to be a daddy?" She says acting like I didn't say anything. Why is that any of her business. I think as I start to get really angry.

"Yes I am overjoyed that me and my wife are starting a family together." Nick says putting his arm around me. She gives me the evil eye as I intertwine mine and nicks fingers then put them on my belly. I give her a little smile then she finishes checking out in silence.

I text Frankie and Joe on the way home to ask them to help us take everything inside. When we pull up they are waiting in the driveway. They take everything into the room across the hall from ours.

"This room isn't big enough for all this stuff you bought." Joe says as he brings the last thing in.

"I know that's what I was just thinking. But they need to be in the same room or its going to make everything a lot harder." I say.

"We should knock down this wall. It will make the room a lot bigger. Then when they are older they can use it as a play room." Nick says.

"Wont we need to hire a contractor for that?"

"No me and the guys can tare it down and patch it up. It shouldn't be that hard. We should start now since we all have the day off." Nick says as he start moving everything away from the wall connecting the two rooms. Joe calls in a couple friends. While they are waiting for their friends they collect all the things they are going to need.

An hour later and the wall is down. A couple of the guys head to the hard wear store to get things to fix the walls. I start making finger foods for everyone for dinner. When I am in the middle of making chicken nuggets I feel a hand on my belly. I look over to find Frankie and Mark.

"They will move if you sing to them." I say then Frankie starts to sing a little song. The babies start to move around. "Mark come here you can feel on this side." I say putting his hand right on the babies foot. They just stare at my belly in shock.

"That's weird." Mark says walking over to sit on a bar stool.

"Which one is this?" Frankie asks putting both his hands on my belly.

"The one right there is baby 'A'."

"You really need to give them names."

"I know me and Nick are working on it."

"I know you can name this Frankie." He says with a smile.

"Ok I will take that into consideration." I say with a laugh.

When the food is all done I call all the guys down to eat. I watch them all attack the spread as I sit on a bar stool with a plate of my own. We all talk about the progress of the room. They all agree to come back on Saturday to paint and put together the room. After dinner they go back up and finish up the getting the room ready for painting. I am shocked at how fast they work. I am almost done with the dishes when they all take off.

AN: What do you think of those names? If you dont like them then dont worry there are more coming. If you want to see what the bedding and crib looks like you can go here.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update!

Heads up! baby showers and baby names.

**Chapter 8**

"Mia you need to hurry mom is waiting in the car." Nick says holding my purse by the door. I grab it then give him a kiss goodbye. He just wants me out of the house so I wont see the nursery till its all done. I get in the car then turn to face Denise.

"So where are we going today?" I ask.

"First we are going to get lunch at the pizza parlor then we are going to stop by and pick up all the baby shower invitations."

"How many people are you inviting?"

"Well since we decided to do a coed shower, I am inviting all the family and a couple of Nick's business people. We are going to have 2 showers. The first one is going to be just for family and the boys work family then the second one is going to be with mine and Kevin's friends."

"That still sounds like a lot of people."

"The family shower is just going to be 15 people and the second shower is going to be 20-25 people."

"Are you serious? What am I supposed to do at the second shower I only know like 5 of you guys' friends?"

"Oh that's nothing just wait till you start getting gifts from Nick's fans. You have seen what they get for their birthday, it's a lot more fun to shop for a baby."

"I will feel bad if I get a lot of gifts from people I don't even know."

"You cant just send things back then people will think you don't care about Nick's fans." I sigh and sit back as we head to the pizza parlor.

We go to 4 more baby store and register. We drop off the invitations off at the post office. It is 8:30pm when we finally get home. I am so exhausted it takes a lot of energy to shop all day when you are pregnant with triplets and you have to deal with paparazzi. Nick greets me at the door to take me up to the nursery. He covers my eyes when we are right outside the door. He leads me into the middle of the room then uncovers my eyes. I gasp then the tears start. The walls are painted chocolate brown, there is new white fluffy carpet, white cribs with the elephant bedding, the babies cribs are along the far wall with a changing table in between, they all have a rug in front of their cribs that match the bedding, and there is a white book shelf beside the rocking chairs.

"Nick its amazing, thank you so much." I say hugging him.

"You are very welcome baby." Nick says then wipes away my tear. I reach up and kiss him I intended it to just be a quick peck but he deepened it. The next thing I know we are making our way across the hall to our room as I continue to deepen the kiss.

**24 weeks**

"Can you hand me my baby name note pad?" I ask Nick. He hands it to me then sits down on the couch beside me. "Ok lets circle our favorite names." We circle Abigail (Abby), Tory, Grace and Elizabeth for a girl and Wesley, James, Asher, Ryder, and Mathew. "I think we should name the first boys born Nickolas."

"Really?"

"Yeah I like the tradition of naming your first born son after the father."

"I would love that."

"Ok so Nickolas James." I say writing in big letters across the top.

"I like Abigail Grace and Wesley Ryder."

"I think we have picked the names." I say as I rub my belly. Nick slides down in front of me and puts his hands on my belly.

"Do you like your names?" There is a little ripple in my belly.

"I think that's a yes."

**26 weeks**

"Hi Chloe, How are you?" I say as she sits down beside me. Chloe is recording a song with the boys for their new album. Chloe has been on tour with her band for the last 6 months so she hasn't seen me since I was really small.

"Hey Mia, I'm fantastic my record is doing really well and I'm finally done with the tour. I am going apartment hunting tomorrow."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah but enough about me how are you and the little ones?"

"We went to our Dr. appointment yesterday he said everything is fine but I need to start staying off me feet a little more and keep all the stress way down."

"I was trying to picture you pregnant since you told me but I just couldn't imagine you with this belly. Sometimes I still cant believe your pregnant and married, its crazy. Oh and I am still miffed at you about getting married and not telling me till the next day!"

"I know you remind me every day how 'miffed' you are." I say with a laugh. "Oh ouch." I say as I stretching out.

"What, what happened?" She asks looking panicked.

"Its ok the babies are just trying to get some room. I just wish they would leave my ribs alone."

"Are they kicking?" I raise up my shirt to show her.

"Yeah, here this is Wesley, here is Abigail and here is Nickolas." I say as I rub over them as I say their names. Chloe is just about to put her hand on Nickolas when he takes a big stretch. You can see his entire foot outline.

"Oh my gosh." She gasp.

"Here give me your hand, you can feel Wesley he is more gentile." I say putting her hand over where Wesley is moving. She just stares.

"That is amazing."

"I know sometimes I just sit out without a shirt on and just watch my belly. Its like they are playing together." Nick comes in just as I am pulling my shirt back down.

"Hi baby." He says then kisses me.

"What's wrong Chloe you look a little freaked out?" Nick asks as he puts his hands on my belly.

"Nickolas is just like you, always trying to get all of Mia's attention. She was showing me where each one was then as she pointed out Nickolas you could see his whole foot." Nick smiles and rubs where he knows Nickolas is.

"Like father, like son." I say giving Nick a peck on the lips.

"Well we need to get going, are you ready to go home?" Nick says holding out his hands to help me up.

"Yup lets go." We say bye to everyone then head home.

"What am I going to wear to the baby shower? This is the biggest one, the" I ask Nick as I stand in front of my closet.

"Wear something that is comfortable."

"I stand there for a couple more minutes then pull out a black and white checked shirt dress. I pull the front of my hair up then curl then bottom half. After I am done with my make up I go find Nick. He is sitting in one of the rocking chairs in the nursery.

"Just thinking?" I ask as I go sit in the one beside him.

"Just enjoying the quiet. After the babies are born we are going to have a crazy house. I want to meet my babies already." He says as he grabs my hand.

"Just wait another couple months." Nick sighs and stands up.

"Time to go, we don't want to be late."

Wait did you grab the three bags?"

"Yeah there right here." Nick says holing up the bags.

The baby shower is in Denise's back yard. All the chairs are set up around circle tables. There are balloons everywhere, its jungle theme. When Denise spots us she runs over. She drapes a sash over me that says mommy to be and one over Nick that says daddy to be. She looks at the bags then shrug. She herds us to the little very front where we are on a little stage so everyone can see us. There is an ocean of gifts beside our chairs.

"How many people are here?"

"The last time I looked on the sign book there was 25, a lot of the people brought a plus one." My jaw dropped.

"Me and Nick need to make an announcement before we start."

"Ok lets get everyone sitting down then you can start." Denise stands up and turns on the microphone." Can everyone please take their seats, Mia and Nick have an announcement before we get started." 5 minutes later everyone is seated and we have all eyes on us. Nick helps me up off the chair.

"I just want to start off by thanking all of you for coming. It means a lot to us that you all cared enough to make it out here. Now lets get down to business. I need Joe, Kevin and Frankie to come up here we have a surprise for you guys." I say then hand the microphone to Nick. We wait for them to make there way up to us.

"First I will start with Kevin." He steps down and so he is on the same level as his brothers. "Kevin you have always been there for me. You are a great big brother you have taught me so much. I have always looked up to you. That is why Mia and I would like you to be Nickolas James' Godfather. So Kevin will you be Nickolas's God father?"

"I would be honored." Kevin gives Nick a quick hug then comes up on stage with me. He hugs me tight. "Thank you Mia." I pull away and grab one of the blue bags. I pull out a sash that says Godfather I put it on then I reach back into the bag. I pull out a carpenter belt it has a bottle, a rattle, a burp rag, a pacifier, a little pack of wipes, a diaper and a little baby blanket all of which are blue. I handed it to him to put on. "That is for when you have to baby sit Nickolas." Kevin hugs me one more time then gets down. I hand the microphone back to Nick.

"Now Frankie, you are the best little brother. You are so smart and you can beat any one at any video game. You keep Mia company when I have to go into the studio. Frankie we want you to be the Wesley Ryder's Godfather. Will you be Wesley's Godfather?" Frankie launches himself into Nick's arms. Nick rubs his back then whispers something in his ear. When he is done Frankie comes up to me and hugs me.

"Not as easy to hug me is it?" I say with a little laugh as my eyes start to well up. I kiss him on the top of the head then pull back.

"Thank you Mia."

"You are very welcome Frankie." I grab the second blue bag and give Frankie the same things I gave to Kevin. He steps off stage and goes to join Kevin. Nick grabs my hand and helps me off the stage. "Joe you are my best friend, I love you so much. You have been there threw some of the hardest times of my life. I don't know what I would have done without you. You gave me one of the most important thing to me Nick I don't know how I can ever repay you for that." I say while tear stream down my face. I hand Nick the microphone then hug Joe. He rubs my back as he listens to Nick.

"Joe ever since we were little I have looked up to you. You have given me so much. The day you introduced me to Mia was the day I knew I would forever be in debt to you. I am intrusting our baby girl in your very capable hands. Will you please be Abigail Grace's Godfather?"

"Yes." Joe says I reach up and grab the pink bag. I pull out the Sam stuff as the others but in pink. We all hug one more time then they go sit down. Me and Nick get back onstage and sit down as Denise tells everyone they can grab refreshments. Denise has brought over a heaping plate for me and Nick to share while we play games.

"if you look at your chair you have a number 1-3 that will be what group you are in." We wait while everyone gets in the groups. "We are playing 'Dress The Baby' game. If you look down at your feet you will see two groups have blue materials and one group had pink. You have to pick one member of the group to be the baby and you have to dress them up. Nick and Mia will choose their favorite. You have 5 minutes starting now." Me and Nick laugh while we watch everyone dress up a member of the group. Nickolas's group chooses Frankie, Abigail's group chooses grandma to be the baby and Wesley's group chooses Big Rob to dress up. When everyone steps back so me and Nick can judge we go into hysterics. We choose Big Rob's group. Everyone in the group gets a prize. We play about 5 more games then its time to open presents. We start with the biggest gifts there are three and they are from Denise and Kevin sr. we tear the wrapping open to find three basinets in the same design as their cribs.

"Thank you so much I say getting chocked up. They are beautiful."

"My Gran-babies are going to need somewhere in your room to sleep. I had the boys in my room till they could turn over by themselves." I hug both of Nick's parents then continue with the rest of the presents. We get Bouncers, play pens and swings in the same design as their cribs. Then I get to sit down to open all the smaller presents. We get tons of baby clothes from 0-3 to 24 month. We get about 300 diapers, tons of bottles, tons of pacifiers, tons of burp rags, tons of booties, a huge diaper bag and tons of bibs. The last present we open is from grandma it's a three kid stroller for running.

"I know how much you like to go for a good run so I thought you needed that." Grandma says. We hug and thank her. After the shower is over everyone helps get everything to our house. Joe helps Nick put things away while a take a nap on the couch.

**28 weeks**

I am sitting on the couch relaxing when I hear the doorbell. I sigh and struggle to get off the couch. I waddle to the front door and open it. It's a young girl with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, are you by chance Mrs. Jonas?"

"Yes I am." I say confused.

"Then these are for you, the person that came in to order these said I shouldn't let you carry them so do you want me to come in and set them down." I sigh and let her in. I sign for it then she leaves. I pick up the note attached to it all it says is.

"Café Tu Tu Tango, 12:30pm don't be late!" I re-read but I was still confused. Maybe Nick knows something about this. I think as I reach for my phone. I try calling him twice but it goes to voicemail. I look at the clock its 11:50am I get up and hurry to the bedroom to get ready. I put on a white Grecian tunic top with black calf length leggings. I am about to grab a pair of flats when I see my Christian Louboutin platform sandals. 'What the heck' I think as I grab them and put them on. I go loosely curl my hair and do my make up. I look in the mirror and examine myself. Dang I haven't looked this good in a couple months. I go down stairs to find Denise waiting by the front door.

"I am your scoffer, ready to go?"

"Yup just let me grab my clutch." I put my cell phone and lip gloss in it then we head to the Café. Denise wont tell me anything she says it's a surprise. When we get there I spot Chloe's car in. Denise lets me out at the front door, she wishes me luck then I go in. Chloe is waiting right inside. When she sees me she whistles.

"Hot mama!" I blush giving a little laugh. She grabs my hand and starts pulling me towards one of the back rooms. "Ready for your surprise?"

"I think so." We walk threw the doors and I see all of mine and Nick's friends. I spot Nick coming towards me from the middle of the room. When he reaches me I give him a huge hug.

"You look amazing!" He says then gives me a deep kiss. I pull away when I hear throat clearing. There is a banner that says 'Baby Shower' and the room is completely decorated. I am making a round to talk to everyone when I feel a hand on my back.

"We have a surprise for you but you have to come sit down." Nick says in my ear. After I sit down Nick gives me a little peck on the lips then goes up to a little stage. Nick, Kevin, Joe and Chloe are up onstage.

"We have been working on this song and we thought it would be the perfect time to share it with all of you. This song is called Mia. " She says smiling at me. I smile back as the song starts. Tears flow the entire time they are singing. The babies start dancing around to the music. After the song is over I get up and waddle over to give them all hugs. I thank all of them then its time to open presents.

AN: What do you think of the room? Do you like the names? What do you think about Chloe?

Chapter 8 done! Yay! :) Hope you all enjoyed. please let me know what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Heads up! Babies!

**Chapter 9**

**29 Weeks**

What are you looking at?" Nick asks coming over to the couch.

"Denise brought over your baby book and a couple scrap books today while you were in the studio." Nick sits down on the couch and puts his arm around me.

"I haven't looked at these in years." Nick says.

"You were the cutest baby ever! I hope our babies look just like you." I say leaning into his chest and resting the scrap book on my belly.

"I don't they need at least a little of mommy in them."

"I hope they have curly hair."

"You say that because you don't have to deal with it ever day."

"No I say that because can you imagine three little babies with brown curly hair. Oh I would just die they would be so cute." I say then set down the scrap book.

"You are so over dramatic." Nick says with a laugh.

"You have to admit they would be the cutest babies ever."

"I already know they are going to be the cutest babies ever, with our looks they cant go wrong." I laugh then struggle to get up.

"Ready for bed?" I ask with a huge yawn.

"Definitely."

"I cant wait till these babies are out of me I am so sick of being pregnant." I say to Chloe at lunch.

"I cant imagine why." She says with heavy sarcasm.

"I am so uncomfortable all the time. Like this chair is so hard its hurting my tail bone."

"You do know I was just kidding right?"

"Yeah I know. So how are you settling in here? Oh and what is this I hear about you going on a date with Joe?" I say with a smile.

"I love this condo, oh my gosh. It has everything you could imagine. Plus I am only 5 minute from your house so I can come over and see the babies all the time."

"I love that I can just walk over here. Well I guess I don't walk so much as waddle." She starts laughing.

"Oh you think its funny do you?"

"Yes I do. You have always been thinner than me and know you waddle."

"Anyways what about you and Joe?"

"We just went on one date it was nothing." She says blushing.

"Wait you already went on a date?"

"Yeah last week."

"Why didn't you tell me? Nick just said you guys are going on a date this Friday."

"I didn't want you to feel weird."

"Why would I feel weird about you going on a date with Joe?"

"Because you are both of our friend so if we were ever a couple and it ended bad you would be in the middle."

"The last boyfriend you had was in high school and you two still talk almost ever day and you guys had a really bad break up. I was stuck in the middle of that one."

"Yeah but he's gay now so I don't have to listen to him talk about girls to me."

"Wait Dave is gay? When did he come out?"

"He came out almost 6 months ago to the day."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Geez I am so out of the loop."

"You should have seen his face when he heard Nick was officially off the market. He was crushed."

"You sure do know how to get me off subject. Are you excited about your date this week?"

"Yeah last week we had a lot of fun." I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Don't have to much fun, me and Nick had a lot of fun on the date we had the day these guys were created." I say rubbing my belly.

"Eww! To much information." She says getting up and shaking her head. I laugh.

"Know I cant remember what its like to not be pregnant. After the babies are born I promise you I am going to make sure I can fit into my skinny jeans by there first birthday."

"Keep wishing Mia, I heard you just never get your figure back."

"Well I am going to."

"Ok." She says as we go outside to walk back to my house.

**32 weeks**

I am in my room packing a hospital bag to put by the front door just in case. I pack 4 changes of clothes and a pair of slippers. After I am done I lay down on the bed. Just doing the easiest things makes me sore these days. I take a nap so I am able to stay awake when Nick gets home. I hate sleeping the whole time he is here. By the end of the week I miss him so bad. When I get up I am having really bad pain in my back. 'I hate Braxton Hicks contractions' I think to myself. I get up and go down stairs so fix dinner. The pain keeps getting worse but I just breath threw the pain and soon enough its gone. I sigh and pull out everything for peanut and jelly sandwich. I don't really feel up to making anything that is going to have me on me feet. I am poring myself a glass of milk when I get a really sudden and sharp pain ripple across my belly. It causes me to drop the milk. After the pain passes I wipe away the tears and grab a towel to clean up the mess. After I am done I start making a sandwich. I feel two arms wrap around me when I an spreading the jelly.

"I didn't even hear you come in." I say turning around to face Nick.

"Guess what?"

"I don't know, what?"

"We finished our album today so now I don't have to go into the studio every day."

"Yay I am so happy." I say then I double over with pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just the Braxton Hicks contractions again. Will you massage my back right here?" I say pointing to where the pain is the worst. I stand back up straight as Nick starts to massage the spot. I feel something running down my legs as another sharp pain ripples threw my belly.

"I think my water just broke." I say panicked.

"But your only 32 weeks."

"Nick it hurts!" I say grabbing my belly as tears roll down my face.

"Don't worry Mia you are going to be fine lets go." Nick grabs the bag on the way out the door. Lucky I decided to pack it today. I start sobbing as the next contraction hits. Denise is just coming over when Nick loads me into the car. I see her run home then the next second Nick is in the car. "She is going to call everyone then meet us at the hospital." The contractions are two minutes apart when we get to the hospital. I get rushed up to labor and delivery. Right as I sit down on the bed I feel a lot of pressure. My Dr. comes rushing in.

"Its lucky I was the on call Dr. today. Ok how close are the contractions?"

"About two minutes apart and they are getting worse." I say panting threw the end of another contraction.

"Ok lets check how dilated you are? If you aren't to far dilated then we will rush you into a C-section it's the easiest thing when delivering multiples." He say pushing a chair over while he puts on his gloves. The nurses help me put my feet in the holsters then the Dr. sits down to check.

"One of the babies is crowning." The Dr. says as two more baby beds get wheeled in to my room. I close my eyes when another contraction ripples threw me. When I open my eyes the room is packed with Dr.'s and nurses. Nick is holding my hand but is looking in between my legs. He is ghost white.

"Ok Mia I am going to need you to push for I count to 10."

"Ok."

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. You are doing great Mia one more push and this one will be out." I give one more push and the feel the baby slip out. I can hear the Dr. suck out his nose and mouth then I hear a loud cry.

"It's a baby boy!" Nick says with a tear rolling down his face.

"Nickolas." I say as the Dr. holds up the baby then he get whisked away.

"You need to push again." The Dr. says as I feel a ton of pressure for the second time. After a couple pushes Abigail joins the world she has a really loud cry as well. "You are doing really well Mia just one more baby and you will be done." I suck in a huge breath and push. After a couple more pushes Wesley comes.

"Why isn't he crying?" I ask getting really scared. He is so much smaller then the other two. "Nick why isn't Wesley crying?" I ask voice shaky with the sobs building up.

"I don't know baby." Nick goes a little bit closer to see what they are doing when all the babies get whisked away to the NICU.

"Wesley is having problems breathing we are going to try and help him out. The other two are doing really well but they are small so they took them to the NICU. Someone will come get you two when you can see them." The baby Dr. says then leaves. Sobs rack threw my entire body.

"Mia I need you to be calm for me. I know its hard but your babies are strong they will be fine. You did amazingly well I am very proud of you. You have 3 identical babies and you went threw the entire birth without complaining. Lets get you all cleaned up then we will transfer you to your room." The Dr. says. Nick grabs my hand then bends down to kiss me.

"They are so beautiful Mia and guess what?"

"What"

"You got your wish they all have brown hair and a lot of it. I was expecting them to be bald but nope they all have beautiful brown hair."

"Just like their daddy." I say with a smile.

"Thank you Mia." Nick says as a tear rolls down his face. I reach up and wipe it away.

"Anytime." I say with a smile.

I get moved up to my room then the family comes in.

"We saw them as they were taking them up to the NICU oh they are so precious." Denise says.

"We took pictures." Kevin says. Just then the baby Dr. comes in with a wheel chair and introduces herself. Her name is Dr. Moore she tells us that we can go see the babies. I get in the chair and Nick wheels me behind the Dr. while the family follows. Me and Nick go inside while everyone else looks in the windows. First we go to a little bed that says 'Nickolas Jonas'.

"Nickolas is 4 ponds, 3 ounces he is perfectly healthy. We had him on oxygen but he didn't really need it so we took it off. We are going to move him to the nursery up on your floor that way he can come in your room and visit with you." I reach over a grab his little hand.

"Hey Nicky, you are such a strong boy. Mommy loves you so much." I kiss him then Nick leans in and kisses him.

"He has your nose." Nick says.

"I love all his brown hair. I say smoothing it down."

"Ok and over here is Abigail." Nick wheels me over to her bed. "She is a little jaundice that's why we have this lamp over her. She still has her oxygen on so she can relax a little. She was working pretty hard but know she is completely stable. She should be able to be moved upstairs in the next couple days of so. She is 4 pounds 1 ounce." I grab her hand.

"That's mommies strong girl, you cant let Nicky show you up can you." I give her a kiss then let Nick take his turn.

"Hi baby girl daddy loves you. You keep getting stronger for your mommy and me ok." Nick says then gives her a kiss.

"Wesley is over here." Nick wheels me over to an incubator. I gasp when I see him. "He has a breathing tube in right now. His lungs need to get stronger before we can take it out. He is 3lb even. He is under 24 hour watch right now but he's strong he will pull threw." I reach into the incubator and grab his little hand.

"Hey sweetheart, mommy loves you. You be strong for me ok. You cant let your siblings go home without you." Nick takes a turn then we say goodbye to the babies and head up to the room. "I feel so bad Wesley is having breathing problems."

"I know baby but he will pull threw he is a strong boy." Nick says.

When we get back to the room they make the birth certificates. Then Dr. Braxton comes in to check on me.

"Are you doing ok, no bleeding or anything like that?"

"Nope just a little sore."

"That's good you are very strong Mia. I will be back in tomorrow to check on you. You can get up and try to walk around after you get some sleep." He says then leaves.

"If you don't need anything else I think we will get going we will be back first thing in the morning." Denise says giving me and Nick hugs. The rest of the family gives me a hug then says goodbye to us. As soon as they leave a scoot over to one side of the bed.

"I cant sleep without you next to me." I say patting the bed. Nick gets on and wraps his arms around me.

"We make beautiful babies Mia."

"Yeah we do." I say then I drift off to sleep in Nick's arms.

AN: What do you think of the babies? I love Nick in this chapter.

Please let me know what you think about this chapter or the whole story :) Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)


	10. Chapter 10

Heads up! Bringing babies home and Nick's birthday.

**Chapter 10**

"We are ready to bring Nickolas up, do you want him to come visit or do you want us to take him to the nursery up here?" One of the nurses asks as she grabs my lunch tray.

"We want him with us." Nick says. I nod then she leaves.

"I am so excited to finally be able to hold one of my babies." I say.

"I know baby so am I that's all I could think about all morning." Nick says coming over to me and pulling me into a hug. We sway back and forth until there is a knock at the door.

"Come in." I say pulling away from Nick. Nicholas gets wheeled in. The Dr. tells us some information then leaves. I pick Nickolas up the second the Dr. stops talking.

"He's so tinny." I say rocking him a little. "Hi Nikki, how is mommies strong boy doing today?" He opens his eyes when he hears me talking to him. I smile at him as a tear rolls down my face. "Mommy loves you so much. I never thought I could love anything as much as I love the three of you and daddy." I say as more tears start to roll down my face. I feel Nick's arm wrap around my waist. "Do you want to hold him?"

"I'm afraid, he is so tinny I don't want to break him." I give a little laugh.

"Sit down on the chair and make your arms like this." Nick does then I set Nicholas in his arms. "You will be fine babies aren't that easy to break." Nick smiles down at Nicholas and starts talking to him as I go over and grab my camera to take a picture. "I have to go to the bathroom are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I think we will be just fine." Nick says in a baby voice to Nickolas. I smile then go into the bathroom. When I come out Denise and Kevin sr. are in the room.

"Hi guys, I didn't even hear you come in." I say as Nick passes Nicholas to Denise. Nick sits down on the bed so Denise and Kevin can have the chairs. I go over and sit on Nick's lap.

"Happy Daddy?" I ask putting my forehead against Nick's.

"The happiest."

"I wonder when I can feed him."

"Here I will go ask." Nick says sliding me off him lap. He goes out to ask. I just watch Denise and Kevin talk to Nickolas.

"Was it weird to see 'Nicholas Jonas' written on his bed?" I ask.

"Yeah it brought back so many memories. Specially because he looks to much like Nick. It was like seeing Nick as a baby again." Denise says as she fixes the hat on Nicholas's head. Just then Nick comes back with Dr. Moore.

"Ok Mia Nick says you are ready to feed the baby."

"Yeah."

"Nick told me you are planning to breast feed, is that right?"

"I would like to yes." Denise and Kevin excuse themselves handing me Nicholas on the way out. Nick follows them then comes back in a couple minutes later. By that time Nickolas is already feeding. I smile at Nickolas as I meet his eyes. I smooth his hair flat. "He has so much hair." I say as Nick rubs Nicholas's back. When Nicholas falls asleep I put him down and fix my shirt. I check my phone I have a text from Chloe.

"Joe said you had the babies. When can I come see all of you?"

"You can come at anytime but I eat dinner at 6." I set my phone down then lean against Nick. About an hour later Dr. Moore comes in.

"DO you want to go see your other babies now?"

"Yes." Me and Nick say. We get up as a nurse comes in to take Nicholas to the nursery.

After holding and feeding Abby me and Nick switch. Wesley is still to small to eat yet so he has a feeding tube. I rock Wesley as I talk to him.

"When will they be switched to the nursery upstairs?" I ask.

"Abigail should be able to be moved in a day or so. Wesley has to be able to feed from a bottle or from you before we can move him."

**5 days old**

"Are you excited to go home?" Nick asks me as I get in the wheel chair to head out to the car.

"Its bitter sweet, I am excited to take Nikki home but I am going to miss not being able to see the other two when ever I want."

"I know baby, but we have to come back every 3 hours so you can feed them so its not like we wont see them after w leave." Nick says handing me Nikki in his car seat. We stop by and say goodbye to Abby and Wesley on the way out. I sit in the back with Nikki on the ride home. When we get home Nick takes him out of his seat and we take him around to see the house. Frankie and Joe come over when we are sitting in the nursery.

"We are up in the nursery." I say from the top of the stairs. They come up to see Nikki.

"We brought dinner its in the kitchen." Joe says as he sits down so he can hold Nikki.

"Oh good I was worried about what I was going to make. What did you bring?"

"Pizza." Frankie says.

"Yum, I'm going to go get some." I say as I start to walk out of the nursery. I feel Nick grab my hand.

"I'm starving." Nick says. "Plus I just left Joe and Frankie to change a stinky diaper." I laugh so hard. Me and Nick sit down at the table to eat while we have someone to watch Nikki. When I am taking the dishes to the sink I hear Nikki crying. I turn around to go see what's wrong when I see Nick run to the stairs. I smile and follow at a walk. Nick is rocking Nikki when I get up there.

"Did you change his diaper?"

"No." Joe says sounding guilty. I shake my head and take Nikki from Nick to change him. When I set him down he start crying again.

"Can you sing to him while I change him so he calms down." Nick comes over and sings to Nikki as I change his diaper. After I get Nikki to sleep I give him to Frankie.

Joe and Frankie stay until its bedtime. I let out a big yawn as I walk to the door with them. They hug me and say goodbye then they leave. When I get upstairs Nikki is in his basinet and Nick is undressing. I walk over and wrap my arms around him as he takes off his pants. I lay my cheek against his back. I let out a little hum of satisfaction.

"I love you so much Nick. You are the best husband and most importantly you are the best daddy in the world." I say then Nick turns around to face me. He bends down and gives me a big kiss.

"I love you too Mia. You and our babies are the most important things to me. You are the best mommy and I could never have asked for a better wife." I kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. When we break apart I let out a huge yawn. "Time for mommy to go to bed as well." Nick says with a laugh. I strip then climb into bed my eyes just shut when Nikki starts crying. I sigh and throw my covers off I get up and take Nikki into his nursery to feed him so Nick can go to sleep. When Nikki is done eating and asleep I set him down and crawl into bed. I curl up to Nick and drift off.

I wake up in the middle of the night to find Nick's side of the bed empty. I get up and go looking for him. He is singing quietly to Nikki as he dances around the room. I go grab the camcorder and record Nick with Nikki. When Nick finally realizes I am standing there he smiles at me and reaches out his empty hand. I set down the camcorder and grab his hand. We dance with Nikki in the moonlight that is coming in the window.

**2 weeks old**

"We get to bring Abby home today." I say as Denise comes in so she can watch Nikki while we go get Abby.

"I know I am so happy for you two." I smile at here then bend down and kiss Nikki on the forehead. "Mommy and daddy will be back in a little bit you be good for grandma." I say to Nikki. Nick grabs my hand as we walk to the car. We visit with Wes before we get Abby ready to go home.

"Are you happy to go home with mommy and daddy? Do you know who is waiting for you at home? Grandma! You haven't seen grandma in so long." I say talking to Abby in my baby voice on the way home. When we get home Nick carries Abby inside. I take Nikki so Denise can go see Abby. I lay Nikki on the couch and sit by his feet on my knees. I lean over him to talk to him. "Hi baby." I say taking him up to the nursery to change and feed him. When I am putting Nikki in his basinet I hear the door shut. Nick comes up stairs to change Abby.

"Chloe is on the phone." Nick says handing me my phone.

"Hello?"

"I tried texting you, can I come over and see my niece and nephew?"

"Yeah of course. You don't have to ask unless you know we are going to be busy."

"Ok I am going to leave then I cant wait to see them." She says then hangs up.

"Mia I think Abby is hungry." Nick says as I walk in. Abby is putting her face to Nick trying to find food. I laugh and take her from him. I am putting Abby in her basinet after feeding her when I hear yelling from the front door. I put on a CD of Nick singing really quietly then shut the door and take the baby monitor. When I get down stairs Chloe is sitting on the couch.

"I HATE paparazzi, they swarmed me. They started asking me so many questions about you two and the babies. I had to fight my way to the house. Its so annoying."

"I'm so sorry. They haven't gotten a picture of the babies yet and its driving them crazy." I say then get up. "What do you guys want for dinner?" I ask as I go into the kitchen. I look in the fridge to find all the stuff to make a stir-fry. I feel Nick's arms slide around me when I am stirring it on the stove.

"That looks delicious."

"Thanks." I say and turn it off. I turn around to face him and put my arms around his neck.

"I cant wait till we have all of our babies home. Its tuff but I would want it any other way." Nick says.

"I know I feel the same way." I say then kiss him.

"You two act like love sick teens." Chloe says as she gets some dinner. We laugh and separate.

**1 month old**

We brought Wes home yesterday. Now we are trying to get them on a schedule. Nick changes them and switches them out as I feed them. I feed them every 3 hours. Me and Nick make sure we have alone time with each baby. Right now I have Abby, Nick has Wes and Nikki is sleeping upstairs.

"Hi Abby, what are you doing?" I ask in a baby voice. "You are getting so big, mommy can't believe it." I say as I shake my hair out around her face. She smiles up at me. "Nick come here hurry."

"What, what happened?"

"She is smiling." Nick hands me Wes who is sleeping and picks up Abby.

"Why are you smiling for mommy? Come on smile for daddy. Just a little one. Come on smile." He says tickling her foot. She gives him a big smile. "That's daddies girl." He says giving her a kiss.

**September 16 Nick's birthday**

"Daddy we have a present for you." I yell to him from the nursery. I hear him coming up the stairs so I grab the bag and wait for him by the babies. When he comes in hand him the bag. He pull out a picture and looks at it. it's a picture of me, Nick and all the babies form the hospital. He sets that down and picks up a manila envelope. He opens it to find a picture and paper work for his new drum set.

"That's from me and the babies. While you were recording your album you said you wish you had a new drum set so I ordered one for your birthday. All you have to do is go pick it up." He stands up and kisses all the babies then gives me a big kiss.

"Thank you baby, I love it."

"I'm glade, you don't even know how hard it has been to hide it from you."

We leave after everyone gets there to watch the babies. I take everyone step by step what to do. Me and Nick go to our favorite restaurant. After dinner we go to the Santa Monica pier and ride a couple rides.

"Are you ready for the last part of this date?" I ask as we get in the car.

"There's more?"

"Just one last thing." I drive us to the beach we went to on our first date. He helps me out then grabs a picnic basket out of the trunk. I carry my heels in the sand. I lay down a blanket and we both sit down. I pull out sparkling cider, strawberries and chocolate.

"You are the best." He says as I am grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in chocolate. I am about to put it in my mouth when Nick stops me. He turns my hand and takes a big bite eating almost the whole strawberry in one bite. I smile and go up on my knees. "I believe that was my strawberry." I say getting really close to Nick's face. I take his face in both my hands and kiss him then pull back. He feeds me a strawberry but I get chocolate all over my face.

"Let me help you with that." He says bending over and licking some chocolate that's on the side of my mouth. "Yum." I laugh as he pulls my to rest on top of him. I kiss him to distract him from what I was doing with my left hand. I pull back and smear chocolate all over his face. I laugh and jump up. I grab the chocolate as I start backing up. "Oh that's how its going to go down is it?" Nick says as he gets up and runs for me with the spray whip topping in his hand. I give a little scream as I start running. He catches me in just a couple bounds. He sprays the whip topping all over me as dump the chocolate on his head. He tackles me on the sand. "You look good enough to eat." He says then bends down to nibble at my neck. I tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his face up to meet mine. I am just about to kiss him when a wave comes in and gets my back.

"Nick get up, that is so cold." I say trying to get away from the cold water. He gets his evil smile on and picks me up. Hw starts walking into the water. "Don't you dare." I say. He walks in till the water is up to his waist then drops me. I shriek from the cold. "Oh you are going down." I say jumping up and pulling him down with me.

"I love you Mia Jonas." Nick says as he pulls me into him.

"I love you too Nick Jonas."

We clean up everything and I wrap up in the blanket then we head home. When we walk in everyone is watching a movie and the babies are all asleep.

"Looks like you guys had a good time." Chloe says raising her eyebrows.

"Why are you guys wet?" Frankie asks.

"We went for a little night swim." Nick says and leads me to the stairs. "We are going to go change." We jump in the shower and clean all the sand and stuff off us then go put pajamas on.

"Thanks for watching them I hope they were good for you." I say to everyone.

"They were good but I had to feed them all." Chloe says.

"Why?" Nick asks as he picks up Wes.

"Because once I said it was breast milk they wouldn't even touch the bottles." Me and Nick laugh. All the boys look disgusted.

"I'm sorry but I'm not touching your breast milk that's just nasty." Kevin says and the other two nod in agreement.

"Its not like its poisonous, I feed them all the time." Nick says.

"Yeah but you are her husband its different." Frankie says. I laugh again as they get up. We all hug and say goodbye then they leave.

"Those guys are so squeamish." Nick says as we take the babies upstairs.

"Just think of it like this, would you touch someone else's breast milk?" I ask.

"Ok I guess I understand." Nick says with a look of disgust on his face. We change the babies and get them all ready to go to sleep. We put on the CD and crawl into bed.

"Happy birthday Baby." I say as I snuggle up to him.

"Thank you baby, that was the best birthday I have ever had." He says and kisses my head as I drift off.

AN: What do Nick's birthday?

Chapter 10 done woot! :) I am thinking I am just going to do 12 chapter. I might do a prequel of maybe a sequel if I get any requests.

Pease let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think about me stopping at 12 chapters. let me know what you think about a prequel or a sequel. Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter :)


	11. Chapter 11

Heads up! Nick and Mia get a little naughty, Christmas.

**Chapter 11**

**3 months old**

After feeding and changing the babies I get them all ready to go for a walk. I get out the stroller then pack the diaper bag.

"Nick are you going to come?" I yell up the stairs. I don't hear an answer so I go up stairs to find him. He is laying on the bed arguing with someone on the phone. I go over and sit beside him and wait for him to be done. He hangs up then throws his phone on the bed and puts his hands on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask as I pull his hands away from his face. I lay back and curl up into his side and I can feel him relax against me. He rubs my back and just stares at the ceiling. "Who were you arguing with?"

"My manager, they want us to go to the biggest selling stores when our album drops. 2 week promo for the album then 2 weeks on the road doing signings. I kept telling him I cant just pick up anytime and leave my family."

"They cant do this without you Nick. You are an important part of the group."

"I know baby but I just can leave. I would miss all of you so much."

"We would miss you too but you cant throw away your music just because you have a family now. I know our family is your number one priority and that's the way it should be but I wont sit back and watch the band go down in flames. I don't want you to ever regret our family and if we keep you from doing your music then you will start to regret us."

"That's it then huh? You aren't going to beg me to stay you just want me to go and leave you with all the babies. They need their dad Mia!" Nick says as he pulls away and stands up. He crosses his arms and glares at me. I stand up and put my hands on his arms.

"Nick clam down, of course I don't want you to leave us but I don't want to be a regret. I feel like crying just knowing that you are going to leave but that would just make it harder for you. We can video chat ever day and night. I will record every waking moment of the babies if that's what you want. If you don't go your brothers will be so mad. I am not going to stand by and have the babies be everyone's biggest regret. You will go and have a good time promoting your album. I will stay here and take care of the babies, your mom is right next door if I need anything." He pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you but I just don't know how I am going to leave all of you." I look up to see tears streaking down his cheeks. I reach up and wipe them away.

"When do you guys leave?"

"Next week."

"Then you wont get home until like what the day before Christmas?"

"I will get back on the 23rd, that's another reason I don't want to go. I am going to miss almost all of December."

"Well at least you will make it back for Christmas." I say trying to look on the bright side.

"I wouldn't miss out on the babies first Christmas for anything."

"Ok well I am taking the babies on a walk do you want to come?"

"Yeah, just let me put on some shoes." For the next week we spend every waking moment with the babies.

I have Abby and Nikki on a hip as Chloe follows with Wes. I walk outside to the van they are taking to the airport. Nick loads his bag in the van then comes over. He takes Abby and gives me a kiss. The babies get passed around as people say goodbye to them. Nick pulls me to him as tears start to flow from my eyes.

"I lied Nick, how am I supposed to take care of all 3 of them without you? I am going to miss you so much."

"Its going to be ok Mia. You are a good mother you will do fine. I will miss all of you so much. I will be thinking of you all day everyday."

"Promise?" I say with a little laugh.

"Promise." Nick says then kisses me.

"You make sure you call me the second you land in Chicago."

"I promise to check in 'mom'." He says with a laugh then the van honks. I sigh into his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He says then gives me a big kiss. He pull back and kiss's the babies heads one more time. I go over and take Wes from Denise. Nick waves out the window until I cant see him anymore. I sigh and turn around to go inside.

"This is going to be a tuff month for mommy Wes. What do you think, can mommy do this?" Wes reaches up and covers my mouth. I laugh then kiss his hand. "Ok I get the idea."

Me, Nick and the babies video chat twice a day the whole time he is gone. I have the camcorder strapped to my hand almost the whole time. All the babies can roll over and they babble constantly. I shop for presents for Christmas for everyone while Denise and Chloe help out with the babies. It is the week before Nick gets home and we are putting up the tree. Chloe and Frankie are helping me.

"What are you giving Nick for Christmas?" Chloe asks as we start putting decorations up.

"I don't know I cant think of anything. I am completely done with everyone else but I cant think of what to get him. Its driving me crazy. every time I see something I think he might like I change my mind."

"Hmm… Ok I know exactly what you can give him that he will love!" She says excitedly.

"What?"

"YOU!" Chloe says wagging her eyebrows.

"I don't know Chloe, that sounds like a cop out gift. Plus I haven't lost all the baby weight yet."

"Whatever you are smaller than me, what are you like 2 pounds away from your original size?"

"No I am 10 pounds."

"Come on you have got to be kidding me, you have had triplets and your body looks amazing. Every mother, heck every women dreams about having a body like yours. I will help you dress it up a bit and Nick will be putty in your hands."

"Um guys I'm still here." Frankie says from the other side of the tree. I laugh and apologize. The next day me and Chloe go shopping for the perfect outfit.

Nick is getting dropped off at the house and Denise and Kevin sr. are going to watch the babies tonight. I am in the middle of packing a bag for the babies when I hear a knock on the nursery door. I look over and Chloe is standing in the door way.

"I am just about to take them over to Denise's then we can start." I say zipping up the bag. I go over and pick up two of the babies Chloe picks up the other and we head over to Denise's. "Thank you so much for watching them for me." I say to Denise.

"Its no problem, we love watching them. You two just have fun and don't worry." I blush a deep red.

"Bye babies mommy loves you. Bye guys." I say then me and Chloe head over to my house. I curl my hair then put it up with one hair thing so its easy to take down. Chloe is just about to start my make-up when me phone starts ringing.

"Who is it?"

"it's a text from Nick. He says he is half an hour out, that means we have an hour till he is home. It's a good thing I cleaned the house this morning."

"We need to hurry I have to be out of here when he gets home." Chloe does my make-up then helps me into my 'Sexy Santa' corset outfit. I slip on white 6 inch platform heels. I look in the mirror after I am all done up. "You look amazing." Chloe says.

"Thank you so much I couldn't have done this with out you." I say as I turn and hug her.

"Wow watch out your boobs are going to fall out. You look good but trust me I don't want to see that."

"They have a mind of their own." I say pushing them back down a little so they don't fall out.

"Ok well Nick should be home anytime now so I am going to go. don't have to much fun, we don't need anymore little Jonas's around for a while." She says with a smile. I walk her down to the door and say goodbye. When she is gone I go up stairs and straighten the room again then light a couple candles and lay down on my side on the bed. A couple minutes later I hear the door open. I start getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Mia were are you?" Nick says from down stairs.

"I'm up here." I say trying to sound sexy.

"Joe and Kevin are here they stopped by to say hi to the babies." I start to panic they cant see me like this. I jump up and turn on the light and blow out the candles. I throw on a robe right as Nick comes in with his bag. Joe is right behinds him, I blush a deep red as they all take in the room.

"Where are the babies? Kevin asks coming in from the nursery.

"They are having a sleep over with Denise tonight." I say looking at my feet. I realize I am still wearing the heels which makes me blush even more.

"Ok well you two have fun me and Kevin are going to go see the babies. We will talk to you guys tomorrow." Joe says pushing Kevin out. After they are gone Nick comes over to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were going to surprise me. How about we start over. Just act like they were never here." He says then kisses me.

"Are you sure your ready for this?" I ask with a sly smile.

"Oh yes!" I step back then take off the robe. Nick's eyes go huge as he takes it all in.

"Marry Christmas." I say then he starts kissing me all over. He presses up against me and I can feel his excitement press up against me. I start trying to unbutton his shirt as we kiss. Together we get each other undressed I sigh as I pulls me to him again. I wrap my legs around him and he carries me to the bed and our night begins.

The next morning we pick up the babies at 11am. We chat with the family for awhile then head home. Nick has all the babies laughing up a storm while I fix lunch. When I go into the living room the babies are dancing and babbling to him.

"Looks like they missed you." I say handing Nick a sandwich. He just smiles up at me. After lunch me and Nick play with them for awhile then lay them down for a nap. "Can you believe they are 4 months old already?"

"I know it feels like they were born yesterday." He says pulling me to his side as we watch the babies sleep.

"We need to finish wrapping the presents. I am done with the babies but I haven't wrapped any others. I say turning around and going into our room. After we are done we put all the presents in a bag get the babies all ready and head next door for the Christmas Eve family tradition.

We don't get home till really late. Nick sings the babies Christmas songs till they fall asleep then we get everything ready for Christmas morning. I take pictures of everything then go up and layout babies Christmas outfits.

**Christmas morning**

Nick wakes me up at 6am on Christmas morning.

"Why are you up? The babies shouldn't be awake for another hour or so."

"I have been awake for awhile now I just couldn't wait any longer." Nick looks like a kid he is so excited for Christmas. I sigh and get up to go to the bathroom. When I come out Nick getting something out of his side table. I sit back down on the bed and rest against the head board.

"I got this in New York, its not as good as your present to me but I think you will like it." Nick says as he hands me a black velvet box. I open it to find a necklace. There are 5 gems on delicate looking chain.

"I love it Nick thank you so much!" I say then kiss him.

"These are our birthstones. Three for the babies and one for each of us."

"Will you help me put it on?" I pull up my hair and turn around. Nick puts the necklace on me then I attack him with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I say in-between kisses. Nick starts to deepen the kiss but I pull back.

"I know how you can really thank me." Nick says wagging his eyebrows.

"The babies are right in the next room."

"Then we will be quiet." He says then kisses me again. We are both slipping back under the covers when I hear a cry. One baby starts then they are all awake. I kiss him one more time then get up.

"You go take a cold shower and I will get them." I say smiling at him as he falls back against the bed.

"I hate cold showers." Nick says. I smile at him then I make sure to sway my hips a little more than usual on the way out. I have the babies all ready when Nick joins us. Nick has the camcorder on as he comes over to me.

"Babies first Christmas can you believe it mommy?"

"I know my babies are growing up to fast." I say as I pick up Nikki and give him a big kiss. We take the babies down stairs and put them in their bouncer seats by the tree. I help them with their presents as Nick records. We have such a fun morning with just us 5 in the house. Me and Nick have cinnamon rolls and coco for breakfast. Me and Nick take all the babies toys out of the packages and let them play with them. We get everyone ready and head next door at 12. We open more presents then the boys play games while I help Denise with dinner. When dinner is almost ready me, Nick and Kevin feed the babies and get them to sleep. When they are asleep we go in and eat dinner. We just hang out with the family and have a good time the rest of the day.

AN: What did you guys think about Kevin and Joe coming in on Mia trying to surprise nick? I would have been horrified.

Chapter 11 done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the last chapter up ASAP. I just have to write it first :) please let me know what you thought about this chapter. reviews really mean a lot to me. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Heads up! Concert and first birthday.

**Chapter 12**

**June, 10 months old**

I lay the babies down for their nap at 1pm, after they are all asleep I go out and call Chloe.

"Hello."

"Hi, are you coming to the concert tonight?"

"Yeah I was just about to leave home and walk over their."

"Ok awesome, Frankie is coming also."

"When are we leaving?"

"Um… the concert starts at 6pm and we have to have enough time to talk. We will leave here by 3:30, that means we will get to the concert at 4:40ish. Do you think that's enough time?"

"Yeah should be."

"Ok then I am going to go get everything ready. See you in a little bit." I say then hang up. I go over and grab the diaper bag. Once I get everything we are going to need, I load the diaper bag then go out to grab the strollers. When we have to go into a crowd its easier to use 3 strollers then to try getting a really long stroller threw the crowd. I am about to load the van when I see Frankie coming over.

"Need help?"

"Yeah thanks Frankie." I say then head back into the house as Frankie loads the strollers. I go straight up stairs and get ready. I put on a pair skinny jeans, a white swoop neck t-shirt, a stripped black and white vest, a pair of black knee high heeled boots, and the necklace Nick gave me. Next I fix my hair and make-up. After I am all done I go in and start getting the babies ready. I start with Nikki, I put him in a pair of jeans, a black shirt that has a red guitar on it and it says 'My Daddy Rocks', and a pair of red converse. When I am done with him I hand him to Chloe. Next I get Wes, I put him in a pair of jeans, a shirt with an acoustic guitar, suspenders and glasses graphics on the front, and a pair of black converse. I hand him to Frankie then I get Abby ready. I put her in a plain white shirt, black leggings, a red and black tutu, a pair of white converse and a little red, whit and black head band. When we are all ready we get everyone in the car and head to the concert. On the way to the concert I text Big Rob.

"Hey Rob, are you guys at the arena?"

"Yeah we have been here for a couple hours, why?"

"I am bringing the babies to see everyone."

"Ok you are going to have to come threw the front."

"Ok thank you Rob J."

"No problem."

We get to the arena at 4:30. "Are you guys ready to see daddy?" I ask the babies as we park. They get really excited and start clapping. I laugh and get out. Frankie takes Nikki in the stroller, Chloe gets Wes and I carry Abby. I push the stroller with the diaper bag in it. When we get to the front all the doors are locked. I look in and see 2 security guards, I knock on the door till they come over.

"I'm sorry miss but they aren't seating for the concert yet."

"Oh that's ok I'm here to see Nick Jonas." I say as I shift Abby to the other hip. The guard watches with a strange look on his face.

"Um.. They aren't seeing any fans till after the concert."

"I'm not a fan… well I am but I'm his wife, these are his kids and we would like to be let in to see him." I say starting to get a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry miss, I must have heard you wrong. Because I thought you said you are his wife and those are his kids? Nick isn't married and I don't believe he has any kids."

"Seriously? Why would I lie about being his wife and why would I drag my kids all the way here if they weren't his kids?"

"We get girls coming here all the time trying to get in for free by telling us they know one of the Jonas Brother." I am about to tell him off when Frankie comes over.

"I am Frankie Jonas can we please be let in to see my brothers?"

"I'm sorry in less you can show me some ID I cant let you in." I take out me cell phone and hit speed dial for Nick.

"Hello?"

"Hi Nick, I was going to surprise all of you with bringing the babies to see you but the guard wont let us in can you come up to the front to let us in?"

"Seriously? Yeah I will be right there sorry baby."

"Its ok just hurry your kids are getting fussy." I hang up then put my phone away. "My husband will be out in just a second." I say to the guard."

"Ok but I don't care how big the guy is I still cant let you in." I turn around before I say something I would regret later.

"I cant believe they wont let us in this is ridiculous!" I say to Frankie and Chloe loud enough so the guy can hear me.

"Daddy!" Abby says pointing behind me. I turn around to see Nick walking up the doors. I smile and wave at him. When Nick gets to the door I see little Nikki stumble to the door.

"Daddy!"

"Hi Buddy." Nick says and picks him up. He gives him a hug and a kiss then turns to the guard. "Is there a problem?" the guard starts mumbling then opens the door as far as it will go.

"I'm sorry I thought it was another crazy fan." The guard says to Nick.

"They are the craziest fans I have." Nick says as Wes and Abby stumble to him.

"I didn't know you had any kids?"

"Yes I have 3 and a beautiful wife." Nick says as he bends down to greet Wes and Abby. I take Wes's hand and Nick takes Abby's and Nikki's hands as we make our way backstage.

"That guy was so frustrating, he didn't even believe Frankie was Frankie."

"Sorry baby." When we get backstage Wes rips his hand away and starts running.

"Unca Joe!" I look up to see Joe sitting on a chair by the mirror.

"Come here buddy I missed you so much." Joe says as he bends down and puts out his arms. Nick lets the other 2 join Joe and Wes.

"Where's Kevin?"

"He just went on stage to make sure everything is set up." Joe says.

"Do you want to go find uncle Kev?" I ask the babies. They all clap and come over to us. Nick grabs my hand as we walk to the stage with the babies stumbling ahead of us.

"I'm glade you made it, I have missed you guys so much."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I say and give him a peck on the check. Kevin is sitting on the edge of the stage and talking on the phone so I run up to the babies and crouch down.

"Uncle Kev is on the phone so we have to be really quiet ok?" They shake their heads and walk onto the stage. Nick sits down at the drums and pulls me to him. I hug his head as he hugs my stomach.

"It is so good to see all of you, I am so glade the tour is almost over so I can be home."

"I cant wait either. The babies ask everyday if you are coming home. Daddy home? Daddy play today?" I say trying to imitate them. We laugh then we cover our ears as we hear a horrible noise. I turn around really fast to find the babies. Abby is sitting down crying in front of the amp and she is holding one of the cords. I start running over but Nick beats me. He picks her up as I fix the noise.

"I sorry." Abby says threw a sob into Nick's shoulder. Nick tries to sooth her as I go collect the other 2.

"Abby booboo?" Wes and Nikki ask.

"No Abby is ok she just got scared." I say and walk them to say hi to Kevin.

We all watch the concert from backstage then after we go out to dinner with the boys. The babies start getting fussy because it is past their bed so we all have to get to go box's. the babies fall to sleep on the way home. Kevin helps us get them up to bed when we get home. When the house is silent and me and Nick have changed into our pajamas we crash on the bed.

**1 year old**

Me and Nick get up early to set up the back yard for the babies first birthday party. We are having family and friends over. After we get done I start making pancakes in the shape of 1's.

"Can you believe our little babies are 1 year old already?" I ask as I flip the pancakes.

"I know this year has gone by so fast but I wouldn't trade a single second of it."

"I don't want them to grow up they are my little babies." I say with a little sniff.

"Its not like they are turning 18 Mia they are turning 1. Hey and don't worry they will be your little babies forever." He says and comes up to rub my back.

"Its weird to think this time last year I was giving birth to them. We didn't know what they would look like or what personalities they would have."

"I know I was so scared that we wouldn't be able to raise them right but look at us. We have raised 3 beautiful kids that are far to smart for our own good." Nick says with a laugh.

"Yeah we are pretty good parents if you ask me." I say with a laugh.

"The best." Nick says.

"Happy Birthday!" Me and Nick say as we wake up the babies.

"After you guys eat your breakfast we will go up and get you all in your birthday outfits. By the time we are done daddy will have your birthday party started." I say as I hand Nick a plate.

I take the babies upstairs to get all ready and Nick stays down stairs to greet people as they come in to start the party. I put Abby in her party dress and the boys in there party outfits then we all head down. We play lots of little games and have snacks and open presents. When it is time for cake we put them in their high chairs then put a little cake on each of their trays. Their eyes go really big and they tear into the cakes. We all take tons of pictures as they destroy their cakes. After the cake we have to take the babies up to take a bath. I start the bath and get them in while everyone starts to leave. When I am all done with the bath I lay them down for a nap then go out to help Nick clean up. When I get out their I come up to Nick, Joe, Kevin, Denise and Chloe talking.

"Hi guys what are we talking about?" I ask as I wrap my arms around Nick.

"We were just talking about how long its going to be till you two are going to pop out more beautiful babies." Chloe says. My jaw drops.

"The babies are only 1 and who says we want anymore then 3?"

"Nick said you guys are going to start trying again soon because you want another baby." Joe says in a matter of fact tone. I let go of Nick and look him straight in the eyes. He tries to avoid my eyes and takes a step away from me. Which is a good thing because my anger is about to erupt.

"Every needs to find something to clean up or they need to be saying goodbye." Denise says. I send one more glare at Nick then turn around to clean up the high chairs. Everyone is still cleaning up when I hear the babies starting to call out threw the baby monitor. I go up and get Wes before he wakes up the other 2.

"Hi baby, did you have a good nap?" I ask as I set him down to change him.

"Mommy mad?"

"Just at Daddy."

"Daddy mean to Mommy?"

"No Daddy is super nice to Mommy, he just needs to talk to Mommy more before he talks to other people." I say then let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry Baby, Ok Mommy is happy now." I say as I bend over and blow on his tummy. He starts laughing really hard.

When I am fixing dinner Nick comes over to me. "Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"After the babies are asleep we will talk." I say then go back to making dinner.

We lay the babies down at 9pm then go into our room to talk. "Why wouldn't you talk to me all day?" Nick asks as we sit down on the bed.

"I was just frustrated that you would tell all them that we are going to start trying to have another baby without even talking to me about it first. What if I don't want to have anymore kids?"

"I… I'm sorry, they all surrounded me and started asking me all these questions. I panicked and just said what I knew they wanted to hear. I meant it though, I do want more kids baby." I rest my head against the head bored.

"I know you want more kids but I didn't realize you wanted more so soon." I say looking over at him.

"I will wait till you are comfortable with trying again."

"I will have to think about it, I mean I do want more kids but Nick we have 3 kids that just turned 1."

"I know that's why I am not going to pressure you into having more anytime soon."

"I say we just go to sleep and talk about having more babies at a later date. I need to think about it for a while." I say leaning over and giving him a kiss to show him I am not mad anymore.

**2 weeks later**

"Do you guys want to go to the park?" Me and Nick ask the babies after lunch. We get them all ready and set out for the park around the block. When we get their Joe and Chloe are waiting for us. They come over and unload the babies before we have even stopped. Me and Nick just laugh and let them take the kids to play on the playground. We sit down on the bench and watch them play.

"They are so big." Nick says.

"I know they are growing everyday."

"I think we did a pretty good job getting threw the first year. They are healthy and smart."

"Yeah we are darn good parents Nick." I say and lean over to kiss him.

"Are you guys going to come play or just sit there and talk like an old married couple?" Chloe asks. Me and Nick stand up and walk hand in hand to the playground.

THE END

AN: I love this chapter! I tried to leave it open in case I decide to do a sequel. what do you guys think about this chapter? Please let me know if you liked the pictures, if you did then i will put pictures of all the outfts up.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Please read and review! I love all my readers!:) Thank you all for reading my story I really do appreciate it.

On a side note I have a couple idea's for new stories but I need character names and who they should be paired up with. I am also taking story ideas, so if anyone has a good idea but isnt a writer please let me know. love you all! Bye for now :)


End file.
